


Patient Love

by Zialltops



Series: Louder Than Love Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autism, Brothers, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homosexuality, In Public, Innocent Niall, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Graphic Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Past Violence, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sibling Love, True Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zialltops/pseuds/Zialltops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, two boys had a Happily ever after. But what happens after the ending? Where does there life go from there? And what challenges does their Autistic son face, with school, or even socializing with other children? They'll just have to face those obstacles when they come. Like the reappearance of people from their past, and knew additions to the large family they had been welcomed into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 - You Start A Fire In My Heart

           “This is school?” Charlie giggled, looking up at his tan skinned father. Zayn nodded and kneeled down next to his beautiful little boy.

 

            “You are going to learn lots of really cool things here,” Zayn explained, pushing Charlie’s hair to the side with his nimble and long fingers, “But you have to behave, and listen to the teachers, okay?”

 

            Charlie nodded, his big eyes staring into Zayn’s in a moment of rare focus.

 

            Zayn was nervous. Hell, he remembered how hard school was for Niall, and it was to be the same for his little baby boy. But he couldn’t hover over his son forever. He knew that Charlie needed to experience school, and figure out how the real world worked. He led the small autistic boy by his hand towards the brick school building.

 

            “Why is Daddy not here?” Charlie asked softly.

 

            “He’s at home, buddy,” Zayn sighed, imagining his beautiful husband, curled up in the duvet, his head still slightly sweaty from this morning’s sexual advances. Thinking back on it, Zayn probably shouldn’t have taken Niall so hard on Charlie’s first day of school. But he couldn’t help himself. His self restraint was pretty much nonexistent when Niall was wrapped up in his arms. “But I’m sure if he were here he would only be a panicky mess,”

 

            “Okay, Dadda,” Charlie giggled.

 

            They walked into the school, and Zayn took him straight to the younger special education classroom, where a few kids already stood, holding their parent’s hands. He heart was pounding and he swooped down, picking Charlie up and holding him tightly to his side protectively.

 

            “Welcome to South Side Elementary. I am the special education teacher for ages 4 to 8. My name is Ms. Watkins. Now, are there any questions before I gather the kids for the first day?”

 

            A few shaky parents raised their hands and asked questions.

 

            _“Do you know about my daughter’s disease?”_

_“My son needs to take his medicine on time every day….”_

_“If Tommy get’s off schedule, he will get really worked up. Will there be a strict timeline to follow?”_

            Zayn just stood there, holding tightly to his little boy and not wanting to let him go. He didn’t want Charlie to have to go through school like Niall did.

 

            “Alright,” Ms. Watkins smiled, “Time to begin,”

 

            Zayn shakily followed the other parent’s lead. He set Charlie on the ground and kneeled beside him.

 

            “Okay, Charlie,” He breathed, “I’m going to go to work now, okay? Why don’t you go with everyone else and play?”

 

            Charlie looked at the kids around him.

 

            “I don’t wanna,” He pouted, “I go with you Dadda,”

 

            Zayn bit his lip, trying to hold back tears and thinking, _man up Zayn_. “No, baby, you have to go to school now, okay? Listen, it’ll be fun. I will be back soon to get you and then we can go home to see Daddy and tell him how much fun school is,”

 

            Charlie still looked upset, but this time he nodded.

 

            “Good boy,” Zayn smiled shakily, “Now give me a kiss,”

 

            Charlie leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his father’s lips and hugging him.

 

            “Bye, Dadda,”

 

            The small boy turned and walked into the classroom, wobbling on his unsteady legs, looking at the kids around him curiously.

 

            Zayn watched, biting his lip, and feeling tears come to his eyes.

 

 

~

 

 

            “Mr. Malik?”

 

            Zayn had answered his phone in the middle of work, panicking when he had seen the school’s phone number.

 

            “Yes?” Zayn said, excusing himself from his current position.

 

            “Your son…he got in a small…quarrel. Perhaps you and your wife should come down to the school?”

 

            “My husband,” Zayn snapped, his bdoy trembling.

 

            “What?”

 

            “Me and my husband will be to the school shortly,”

 

            Zayn sped the entire way.

 

            He knew things would be hard, but he never expected that he would get called down to the school on the first day. When he arrived at home, Liam and Niall were sitting on the couch watching, of course, a Disney film.

 

            “Zaynie?” Niall giggled, “Home early?”

 

            “No time to talk, Niall,” Zayn mumbled, grabbing his husband and pulling him to the car, “Charlie is in trouble,”

 

            They were to the school in no time, walking into the special education and seeing their little boy screaming and crying in Ms. Watkins grasp. There was another boy standing next to him, looking angry, his parents standing behind them.

 

            “What the hell happened?” Zayn growled, pulling Charlie into his arms, Niall and Zayn both wrapping their arms around the small boy.

 

            “Uh, Tommy here didn’t understand why Charlie couldn’t say the alphabet,” Ms. Watkins stuttered, clearly flustered.

 

            Zayn eyed Tommy angrily, passing Charlie over to Niall. Zayn knew he couldn’t bad mouth a small child, so he looked to his parents. Both looked fake. The husband, probably the cliché cop and the mother probably a stay at home mum.

 

            “Listen here,” Zayn said, walking towards them, “I don’t care what fucking disease your little Tommy has, but you need to teach him how to talk to other kids with disabilies. My son has autism, and he doesn’t need shit from people like you,”

 

            “Watch your language, please,” Ms. Watkins interjected.

 

            Zayn shrugged her off, “Don’t bring your son back to school tomorrow unless he will leave my boy alone, okay?”

 

            The other pair of parents just stood in shock, holding a grumpy looking Tommy.

 

            “Let’s go, Niall,” Zayn snapped, pulling his son and his husband from the room.

 

            “Daddy, I don’t like school,” Charlie cried.

 

            Zayn knew that this was the start to a bumpy road. Maybe their happily ever after wasn’t really _The End._


	2. Chapter 2 - Harder to Forgive And Harder to Forget

          Once the boys reached the car, Charlie started to calm down, his tiny lungs taking in more oxygen, his read eyes drying.

 

          Zayn strapped his son in rather harshly, his temper getting to him. He was flustered, to say the least while he growled at Charlie to stop squirming. “Oww-Dadda.” He said softly while Zayn pushed against his chest. “Zayn you’re hurting him,” Niall pushed his husbands hands away, which flew straight for Zayn’s face, covering his eyes that now spilled tears out of them.

 

           “Zaynie? Why are you crying?” Niall asked, fixing Charlie’s straps. “It’s nothing Charming.” He insisted as he climbed into the driver’s seat, Niall sitting in the back with his overly upset son. “Zaynie, why's Charlie sad?” He wondered, holding onto the tiny little hand.

 

           “Because someone was really mean to him at school today, Ni.” He said, stopping at a red light. “But why does Charlie have to go to school? School is bad.” He crossed his arms, huffing and puffing while he squinted his eyes together.

 

          He was mad at Zayn. Why did they make Charlie go to school? Everyone was mean to him at school. They ignored him and treated him like a little kid. And Niall was not a little kid. Nether was Charlie. They were already mean to him. Why else would he cry like that?

 

           “School isn’t bad Ni, he needs to learn how to socialize. Don’t you want Charlie to have friends?” Zayn said as he drove again, making his way off the main highway and down the road in which took them to their neighborhood. “Still don’t like it.” Niall shot back, looking over at his son who was fast asleep, small snores leaving his pink lips.

 

           “I know Charming…” Zayn sighed, stopping the car in their driveway. “Baby, why don’t you head inside, Okay?” Zayn asked of him, not even looking back at his husband, who unbuckled there son and brought him into the house were Liam would surly still be waiting.

 

          Not before pressing a kiss to Zayn’s mouth of course, which Zayn could still feel lingering for a moment as he watched the door close, finally braking down, his head slamming against the steering wheel as he cried.

 

          He cried his heart out, running his dark hands through his tussled hair, letting out a steam of ugly, chocked up sobs out.

 

           “W-Why me?” He cried, his head tilting back so he gazed at the roof, as in talking to someone in the highest of all places.

 

          He cried some more, resisting the two words over and over again. He said them, not because he wished his boys weren’t the way they were because in all honesty, it only made him love the two bundles of joy more.

 

          Intern, he referred to the suffering they had gone through, and still had to go through. What was to come of his precious, wonderful baby boy? What challenges would he face and what could Zayn do to prevent them?

 

          Of course, he couldn’t exactly do anything…Charlie would someday have to become his own person, but Zayn didn’t want that. He wanted to keep him safe in his arms forever, and never let his helpless mind wonder too far off places.

 

          He wanted him to be innocent forever, never to experience the horrors of this world the way Niall had because in a way, it made Niall darker. Not that he had a bad side, but he wasn’t so innocent, he didn’t have that innocents in his blue orbs. Yes, there were still many, many things he didn’t understand, but…He knew pain and that, that was something Zayn never wanted for Charlie.

 

           “Stop crying,” He told himself again, his lips curling and letting a cry ghost past them once more before he dried his tears, gazing at himself in the mirror in his visor, making sure he was presentable before making his way to the house.

 

           “Charming?” He called; eyes darting around the room, Liam drying his hands as he returned from the Kitchen. “Is my presents needed here anymore? If not, I have a date to attend to.” He laughed, checking his phone. “No, you can go. Thanks Li.”

 

           “Any time!” The man retorted as he exited through the front door.

 

           “Charming, where are you?” he asked again, a bit softer as he headed up the stairs.

 

  
           “Zaynie,” Niall’s tiny voice came from behind him, the blonde staring with dark eyes. “Did you put Charlie down for a nap?” He nodded, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck, smirking oh so prominently. “Were all alone,” He giggled, attaching his lips to Zayn’s. “N-No Charming, he could wake up.” Zayn moaned into Niall’s hot mouth, pinning him to the wall.

 

          Although his mind said no—no, screamed it, his body betrayed him as he lifted the blonde into his arms, kissing him hard, hands roaming familiar canvas of skin, feeling the bumps of scars left by his own, sharp teeth.

 

           “Ahh,” Niall groaned, pushing his hips into Zayn’s. “Niall, we shouldn’t be doing this.” The darker let out a sneaky laugh, trailing down Niall’s neck were he left yet another bite, marking over the previous scars from years of abuse.

 

          Small noises came from their sons room, little feet pitter-pattering down the hall. “Shit,” Zayn dropped Niall to his feet, starting up the stairs again and meeting his son at the corner. “Hey there buddy, w-what are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be taking a nap?"

 

          The little boy shook his head, moving past his father and taking the steps one by one, his other dad waiting were he took Charlie’s hand and walked to the couch.

 

          Zayn gulped hard. Charlie never ignored him? Zayn was always the little boys favorite dadda, always clinging to him, wrapping him in _‘big hugs'_ and peppering him in tiny kisses and simple ‘missed you’s’.

 

          Zayn was always his favorite who why the sudden Change?

 

           “Hey….So, what do you guys want for dinner?” Zayn offered, taking the stairs to the bottom floor, prancing into the kitchen and digging through the freezer were he found the boys favorite meal. Chicken nuggets.

 

           “Look what I’ve got,” He said in a high pitched, teasing like voice, wiggling the bag of dinosaur shaped chicken pieces to the boys sitting on the couch, mostly Charlie.

 

           “Nuggets!” He cheered, racing from the couch, over to his dadda and jumping at him, his bright blue eyes shining as he held his arms out.

 

 _There was Zayn little man_. “I’ll make these if you tell me what tommy said today?” He made a deal with the young boy, setting him on the kitchen counter as he put the nuggets on a plate, popping them in the microwave.

 

           “He…” Charlie sniffled, playing with his hands. “He’s said I’m a retard.” Charlie said, looking up at his dadda. “Is daddy a retard too? Is that why no one likes us?” Charlie cried.

 

          Zayn shook his head, wrapping his arms around the little boy. “No baby, no, you aren’t a retard. People just like to hurt your feelings. Please, don’t ever think that about yourself. You’re not retarded.” He ensured, rocking the little boy back and forth, his legs wrapped around Zayn, his head rested on his shoulder. “You like us, right dadda?”

 

          Zayn smiled, nodding his head and pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead. “I love you both so much, don’t ever think I don’t like you. Why else would I have married your daddy, huh?”

 

          Charlie excepted his words, sighing in content and returning his attention to the nuggets in the microwave which dinged, setting off both of the autistic boys senses, Niall bouncing into the kitchen, ready to munch on the Chicken nuggets and whatever food Zayn prepared with it.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll Be Your Clown

             “No, I’m not going,” Charlie pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

            It had been a few weeks since the first day of school, and each day had been a struggle for Zayn, getting Charlie out the door without Niall interfering and claiming that school was “Stupid, Zaynie. So stupid.”

 

            “Yes, you are going,” Zayn insisted, pulling a red polo over his young sons head. Charlie growled and tried to pull the shirt back over his head. Zayn inhaled deeply. His patients had been short lately. “Stop it, baby,”

 

            “No!” Charlie yelped, taking off down the hall after pulling his pants off, leaving him in only his pull-ups. Zayn groaned and fell back on his knees, lying his head in his hands. Suddenly, pale hands wrapped around his neck from behind, and a gentle bite was placed on the back of his neck.

 

            “Zaynie,” Niall whispered in his ear, “He could stay home with me,”

 

            “No,” Zayn shook his head, “We can’t shelter him forever,”

 

            Niall pouted, and pressed his sad lips into Zayn’s tan skin, “Why can’t he be in normal school, Zaynie?”

 

            “What do you mean? Take him out of special education?” Zayn asked. He had never thought of such a thing before. Sure, Charlie was smart enough—the boy had taken quite the advancement in all subjects, his mind absorbed things like a sponge, becoming more advanced than most kids in the grade above him. Just as Niall had excelled in art, Charlie was a natural bookworm. But could Charlie handle the older kids? He could barely stand the special ed kids…

 

            “Richard,” Niall said.

 

            Zayn bit his lip. Yes, there would always be little Richard Tomlinson. Richard would surely watch out over Charlie, but still, the idea of putting Charlie into normal school frightened him.

 

            “Maybe…I’ll talk to Louis and Harry first,”

 

 

~

 

 

            “Hey, Zayn,” Louis smiled, opening the door.

 

            “Hi, Louis,” Zayn pulled Louis in for a big hug. Then Harry jumped out from behind him, planting a big sloppy kiss on Zayn’s cheek. “Harry,” He chuckled.

 

            “So, where did you leave our two favorite blondes?” Louis asked, pulling Zayn into their house and sitting him on the sofa, tea already served on the table in front of him.

 

            “I left them at home with Liam,” Zayn sighed, “I just…I needed to talk this through with you two and Richard first,”

 

            “Oh, okay,” Louis smiled, “Richard!”

 

            Suddenly, the little toddler came sprinting into the room, holding a toy plane in his hand and laughing, adding sound effects. He jumped onto Harry’s lap, giggling and looked to Louis with wide eyes, “Yes, daddy?”

 

            “We are going to talk to Zayn, okay?”

 

            “Okay,” The young boy smiled.

 

            “Alright,” Zayn bit his lip, “I was…I was wondering what you guys thought about me and Niall putting Charlie into the normal classes at school,”

 

            Louis and Harry looked at each other, small smiles coming to their lips.

 

            “And you want to make sure that if he does get put into normal classes Richard will watch out for him?” Harry inquired, as if he already knew what Zayn was going to ask. Zayn nodded, looking up to the two men sitting in front of him. “Consider it done, we already had that talk with Richard. He has a big heart, and he understands Charlie well. Don’t worry, Richard would take a black eye for your little man,”

 

            Zayn smiled, looking adoringly at his silly little make-shift family, and loving them more and more by the second. What had he done to deserve such beautiful people like them? (A/N Beautiful like my Panda) (A/N Awwww stop it you. -PandaBear)

 

            “Okay, thank you, thank you so much,” Zayn mumbled, trying to contain his tears. The tan bloke had been so emotional lately, but he couldn’t help it.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Retard,”

 

            Before Charlie even had time to process what the mean kid had said to him, Richard had the boy pinned up against the wall, “Don’t say that to him,”

 

            “Richard Tomlinson,” The teacher said, “Keep your hands to yourself,”

 

            Richard dropped the other kid, and turned to Charlie, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and walking with him to the other side of the playground where there was a small bush, “Don’t listen to them,” Richard said, “They don’t know what they are talking about,”

 

            “Really?” Charlie asked as Richard pulled him under the bush, shading them from the sun.

 

            “Really,” Richard smiled, “But it’s okay, because it’s my job to protect you,”

 

            “Okay,” Charlie giggled, leaning into Richards small arms that were already starting to build muscle from playing various sports. “When we grow up will we be like my daddy and Dadda? Will you love me?” (A/N AWWWW omfg okay sorry for interupting...Again...-PandaBear)

 

            Richard bit his lip and nodded, his baby teeth sticking over the pink flesh, “Maybe, but that’s a long way away,”

 

            “Okay,” Charlie repeated, curling further into Richard’s body, where they stayed until the bell rung for them to go back inside.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Look at this!” Zayn smiled, picking up his son and throwing him into the air, only catching him before he hit the floor, “Look at how well you are doing in school!”

 

            Niall giggled, joining the fun by tickling Charlie who was happily cuddled into Zayn’s arms.

 

          “You are smarter than all the other kids, little man,” Zayn kissed Charlie’s head, and then Niall’s.

 

            “I am?”

 

            “Yes,” Zayn felt tears coming to his eyes, “You are so smart,”

 

            “Okay,” Charlie giggled.

 

            “Why don’t we go get some ice cream?” Zayn said. Charlie nodded, and squirmed from Zayn’s grasp, making his Dadda set him on the ground as he ran to get his shoes.

 

            The happy little family walked—holding hands—down the street and around the block, to the small ice cream shop on the corner. Zayn ignored all looks from the other people, because he was happy, ordering ice cream for his two favorite boys.

 

            Zayn handed out the ice cream,  checking on Charlie, before looking to his husband, whose face was layered with vanilla ice cream. Zayn had to hold in a moan, but let himself lean forward and lick some of it from Niall’s face—knowing that Charlie was too involved in his ice cream to notice.

 

            Niall giggled and pressed a small kiss to Zayn’s lips.

 

            “When Charlie goes to bed…can we…you know?” Niall giggled.

 

            Zayn let out a small whimper this time and nodded, wrapping an arm around his son, and then his other around his husband.

 

            “I love you both,”

 

            “We love you too Dadda,” Charlie giggled as Niall leaned into Zayn’s body.


	4. Chapter 4 - With This Feeling I'll Forget, I'm In Love Now

          The boys finished there ice cream, re-joining hands with Charlie in the middle, skipping along the way as any other child would do, only, Charlie blabbered about school, and all the wonderful things that came with it.

 

          "—And this mean kid called me a retard so Richard fight with him." Charlie said, looking up at his dadda. "That wasn’t very nice of that boy now was it?" Zayn said,, ruffling his sons hair. "No..." Charlie sighed, looking around the sidewalk, catching sight of a penny in front of him, bending down to pick it up.

 

          "Oh! And Richard said when we grow up, he’s going to love me like you love daddy." He remembered, tugging on Niall’s hand.

 

          Zayn gulped, looking over at his husband who merely smiled as they started up the front walkway of their house. "T-That’s nice Charlie," Zayn lied.

 

          A ping of Protectiveness rushed through him. No one was going to love there little boy more than they did, no, that wasn’t possible, so no one was allowed to have him.

 

          But then again, why was he freaking out like this? Charlie was only 6, Richard mealy two years older! Would he really need to worry about someone stealing his little boy when he’s just a child? Of course not!

 

          Especially when it’s his cousin, who Zayn was sure would turn out straight, even if he was the prodigy of the sass master himself.

 

          "Movie, movie, movie!" Charlie chanted, rushing up the steps of the house and onto the front porch, were he jumped up and down. "Calm down, Charlie," Zayn laughed, pulling the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.

 

          He wondered why Niall was being so quiet, he was usually so talkative? Tugging at Zayn’s shirt for attention, practically begging for love, which was something he didn’t need to do.

 

          "C'mon, movie time. What do you want to watch? Avengers?" Charlie nodded, giggling before he ran to his room, grabbing his Captain America shield and his Thor helmet before returning to the large living room, plopping down on the couch. "Avengers!" He giggled as Zayn put on the movie, young Charlie watching, completely absorbed in the movie.

 

          And normally, Niall would be just the same, but he nearly crawled onto Zayn’s lap, biting on his lips seductively. "Zaynie..." He whispered, gazing up at him. "Yes?" Zayn looked down, meeting Niall’s dark, luting eyes. "Do you want to go...paint?"

 

          Zayn pondered it for a moment, tracing a patter on Niall’s hip. He could already feel the hardening length pressed to his wrist, and he knew he couldn’t deny his husband any longer. "C-Charlie, me and daddy are going to the art room for a little while, Okay? Why don’t you stay down here and watch your movie, okay?"

 

          Little Charlie didn’t even engage his fathers as they got up, Niall grinning like a mad man as he pulled Zayn up the stairs, and into the large room in which he spent more and more time in now-a-days.

 

          "Charming, what’s going on with you?" Zayn questioned, his husband pinning him to the wall. "I want you." Niall whimpered, kissing the crease at the base of Zayn’s neck. "N-No, Charming, Charlie is right down stairs. He could hear!"

 

          Niall rolled his eyes, groaning. He wanted Zayn, he wanted him so bad, But Zayn never seemed to want him..."Please," He cried, pouting his oh-so-kissable lips, inching them closer to Zayn’s. "Okay but...Y-You need to keep quiet, and don’t bite a lot."

 

          Niall did a little happy dance, starting to shed his clothing but Zayn held his arms at his sides. "No Charming, if he catches us I don’t want you to be naked."

 

          Niall groaned again. He liked being completely naked when they had sex, he liked touching Zayn, feeling every inch, but now, he was stuck in his damn clothes, with Zayn pulling his pants down around his bum.

 

          "Go bend over that table, I'm going to get our lube." Zayn said quickly, kissing his husband before running to their bedroom across the hall, grabbing the bottle of strawberry gelatin and running back to the art room, were his husband stood, his bum in the air his head rested on the table.

 

          "Remember, you have to be quite." He reminded the Autistic man, closing the door and striding over to him, were he pushed his pants to the ground, grasping his cock in one hand, slathering it in the sweet smelling lubricant. "Do you need to be stretched?" He asked, leaning to kiss Niall’s waist, slightly exposed by his pulled up shirt.

 

          "No," Niall said quickly, backing into Zayn’s awaiting tip, which he pushed back just as roughly.

 

          "Ahh," Niall moaned quietly, clutching to the end of the table while Zayn fucked him, rocking their bodies together with Niall’s walls clenching up occasionally when Zayn hit that bundle of nerves that sent his head reeling.

 

          "Zaynie, fuck." He grunted, his eyes rolling back into his head.

 

~*~

 

          Little Charlie's tummy grumbled loudly, tearing him from his movie in which he was only 15 minutes into. _Why was he so hungry?_ He wondered, getting up from the couch, taking his shield and helmet along with him, making fighting founds as he made his way up the stairs to the art room were his dadda said they would be.

 

          He skipped down the hall, humming a jolly tune as he cracked the silent door open, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

 

          What was dadda doing!

 

          Dadda's hands locked around daddy's waist, his boy bits going in and out of daddy's bum. His hips moving fast, Daddy crying and slightly screaming while Dadda made some strange sound, like some kind of...animal.

 

          "Fuck, Charming." He growled, his head falling backwards, jaw dropped as he pulled his peepee from Daddy's bum, strange white liquid spewing out of him.

 

          "Zaynie," Daddy purred, his own white stuff painting the floor.

 

          Charlie stood ridged, still staring at the two who still had no clue what their son had just witnessed. At least, till Charlie broke free from his still position.

 

          "DADDA YOU HURT DADDY!" He screamed, charging at his father who quickly worked to pull up his pants, his eyes wide. Hadn’t he locked that door?

 

          "You monster!" Charlie growled, hitting dadda with his Captain America shield. "C-Charlie stop it! Stop, I wasn't hurting daddy!" Zayn tried grabbing his sons shield but he only hit Zayn harder before Niall finally got his pants up, wrapping his arms around the little boy and ripping him away from his father.

 

          "Charlie stop! I like it okay? Dadda wasn’t hurting me! I love him." Niall consoled his son, cupping his cheeks as to only let the little boy look at him.

 

          Zayn sat, mesmerized as Niall explained with ease that what they were doing, was merely because they loved each other.

 

          Niall had never in his life been so focused, so clear in his words and as soon as the little boy smiled, rushing back to his dadda, little old Niall was back, giggling at the two. "I'm sorry I hit you dadda," Charlie mumbled, fiddling his fingers anxiously. "It’s okay bub, I forgive you." Zayn kissed his nose, setting him on the ground and walking him back down stairs were they jumped on the couch to finish the movie.

 

          "Dadda?" Charlie asked, cuddled into Niall’s chest, his little hand intertwined with Zayn’s. "Yes Charles?"

 

          "Will me and Richard do that too? When I'm older and he loves me?"

 

          Zayn gulped. He knew Niall couldn’t explain this one, this was all on him. He gulped quickly, staring at his husband, then back to his son. "I-I...I don’t know Charlie, I think...I think whoever you love would be happy to do...that with you, but...I don’t want you thinking about that okay? Only when you’re older."

 

          The little boy nodded, turning back to the TV screen were the little family continued to watch there movie.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Zayn finally put his boys down for sleep, Niall cuddled into the thick duvet, Charlie in his Spiderman bed.

 

          He sighed, tracking down the stairs to the kitchen where he grabbed the house phone, dialing his friends number.

 

          "Hello," Louis groggy voice came, obviously just having been woken from his slumber. "Lou, I need to talk to you." Zayn said quickly, nibbling on his thumb nail. "What now Zayn? Its eleven at night!"

 

          "I-Its Charlie...Today he told me Richard said he was going to love him the way I love Niall, I'm just...I'm scared is all. I don’t want my little boy getting hurt, Lou." He cried quietly into the phone, now sinking to the ground.

 

          "Zayn..." He sighed, obviously rubbing his eyes. "There just kids okay? Richard probably said that to keep him calm, alright?"

 

          Zayn nodded his head, although Louis couldn’t see, gulping down his tears. "O-Okay...Thanks Lou."

 

          "Any time little brother."

 

_He loves this family._


	5. Chapter 5 - I'll Find The Words To Say Before You Leave Me Today

4 years later

            “You’re…you’re leaving?” Zayn asked, his eyes wide in confusion. Louis nodded, running his hands through his hair and looking over Richard, who was now ten years old, becoming rebellious.

 

            “Harry and I think it’s best for Richard to have a change of scene. He’s…getting out of control,” Louis explained. Charlie and Niall came into the room then, walking over to Harry and Richard who were building a tower out of Lego’s.

 

            Now, Zayn didn’t want to be selfish about this, but they _couldn’t leave_. They needed Richard to stay here and protect Charlie. _They needed him to._   “But, Louis, what about…what about the rest of your family? They all live here,”

 

            “We’ll come back to visit and stuff,” Louis sighed, “But we need to do this for Richard’s benefit, not ours, okay? And I’m sure that Charlie will be okay. He’s a good kid, he can fend for himself,”

 

            Zayn wanted to scream, because everything had been going so well, and Louis and Harry were about to ruin this for everyone.

 

 

           

~

 

 

 

            “Richard is leaving?” Charlie asked, pulling on the hem of Niall’s shirt as they stood on the Tomlinson’s back patio.

 

            “Yes,” Zayn said, “They are going to another city,”

 

            “Why?” Charlie asked, his bottom lip quivering.

 

            “They…they want to…try another place,”

 

            “They don’t like it here?” Charlie said, letting tears stream down his face.

 

            “Baby, they just…they need time,” Zayn tried to explain this to Charlie so many times, but each time ended with his son running away in tears. This time was no different.

 

            Charlie ran across the green grass of the Tomlinson’s backyeard, over to the bushes. Zayn was about to follow him, when young Richard stepped out of nowhere. Richard looked sad too, but he gave Zayn a small smile.

 

            “Can I talk to Charlie?”

 

            Zayn nodded, and watched as Richard ran after Charlie into the bushes.

 

            “Charlie?” Richard asked, ducking into the bushes.

 

            “Go away,” Charlie sobbed.

 

            “No,” Richard sighed, sitting down in the dirt by his best friend, “I won’t leave you until I have to,”

 

            “Why?” Charlie asked, falling into Richard’s body, “Why are you leaving?”

 

            Richard shrugged, “My dad’s say that it is for the best,”

 

            “But why?” Charlie screamed, snot leaking from his nose as he yelled and protested angrily.

 

            “I…I don’t know,” Richard mumbled.

 

            The two boys remained in the bushes for the rest of the good-bye party. Charlie didn’t understand why they were having a party in the first place. His best friend was leaving, and they were having a party? Richard kept his arm wrapped around the smaller autistic boy, keeping him warm and safe, until voices called for them.

 

            “You come back and visit?” Charlie asked, wiping his face with his small pale hands. Richard nodded.

 

            “Course, Charlie,”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Niall, get Charlie, please,”

 

            Niall chased after their son, who was now big and strong enough to outrun his daddies if he really wanted to.

 

            “Baby,” Niall giggled, grabbing his son and pulling him in for a hug.

 

            “I don’t wanna go to school without Richard,” Charlie pouted.

 

            “It’s okay,” Niall smiled, kissing his son on the nose. Zayn watched from the end of the hall where he packed Charlie’s lunch, smiling at the scene, hoping that this morning they could actually get Charlie to school the morning.

 

            To Zayn’s relief, he dropped his son off at school and headed into work—but Charlie and Niall never left his mind.

 

            Charlie walked into the classroom alone. He hated school now, without Richard. It was boring, and scary. Lots of kids were mean to him. Really mean.

 

            “Charlie, please come up to the board and answer the problem,” The teacher smiled at the young autistic boy. She knew that Charlie was smart, and knew what he was doing. The blonde boy nodded and stood up, wiping his large eyes and wobbling towards the board. But before he could arrive, a boy stuck his foot out, tripping him and making him fall to the ground with a sickening crack. The class began to laugh—that is, until they noticed Charlie’s shaking. It was just like Niall. He was having a seizure.

 

            Zayn left work early again when he got the call, picking up Niall and speeding over to the school. This was all too normal for the tan lad and he wanted to scream. If only Richard was still here, if only Louis and Harry hadn’t just picked up and…left them.

 

            “What happened?” Zayn whispered, picking up his son and holding him close—even though Charlie was growing, he was still small.

 

            “He had a seizure,” The teacher said sadly, “He seems to be okay, though,”

 

            “What triggered it?” Zayn snapped, setting his son down and letting Niall hug him.

 

            “Uh…”

 

            “Tell me,” Zayn insisted.

 

            “Another student tripped him,” The teacher said.

 

            “And was the kid given punishment?”

 

            “…No, we couldn’t, because there was a group of students, and we aren’t sure who did it,” The teachers blushed, obviously feeling guilty about the whole situation, even though it wasn’t her fault.

 

            “Then suspend all of them!” Zayn yelled, “I’m tired of this happening. Ever since Richard left, no one watches over him,”

 

            “Then perhaps he should be moved back into the retard class,” A kid chided form the corner.

 

            Zayn was fuming, so ready to just _kill_ one of these dweebs. So he grabbed Niall and Charlie and ushered them from the room before he could do anything stupid.

 

            “Maybe we should visit with Louis and Harry,” Zayn said, “Maybe they need to see how much we need them here,”

 

            “No,” Niall shook his head, grabbing his husbands arm and leaning in, kissing him on the cheeks. “You say that we can’t,”

 

            Zayn bit his lip. He knew that they couldn’t go and ask Louis and Harry to return _. But he wish he could_. He wish more than anything that they would come back and fix things. But if Louis and Harry were going to move back home, it was going to a few years in the future, when Richard needed another ‘change of scenery’.

 

            They returned home, immediately putting Charlie down for a nap, leaving Niall and Zayn to fall into each other’s arms.

 

            “Are you okay, Zaynie?” Niall asked, nipping gently at Zayn’s neck. Zayn moaned and nodded, threading his hands into Niall’s hair.

 

            “I just wish that Louis and Harry were still here, and Richard was still looking over Charlie,” Zayn sighed. Niall nodded, his eyes wide in understanding, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Zayn’s hungrily.

 

            They had only kissed for a moment or two when the door rang.

 

            Zayn had a strange feeling in his gut as he stood, and walking towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - When Your Worlds Crashing Down

          Zayn walked to the door rather irately. Who dare interrupt his alone time with his husband? It was the only time they got together!

 

          "Hello?" He groaned, swinging the door open.

 

          A woman stood before him, probably in her mid-fifties, but still as beautiful as ever. "A-Are you Zayn?" She asked, rather nervously, eying the thirty-two year old like he was something magical. "Yes, who might you be?" He wondered, crossing his arms tightly over his chest in a protective manner.

 

          "Could I come in? Meet your wife? Children? Please tell me you had children?" She covered her mouth, obviously hiding her smile.

_Who the hell was this woman?_  "I don’t think that would be a  good idea, my son is sleeping and my husband  and I were in the middle of something. May I ask who and why you are on my front porch?" He almost growled.

 

          "Oh my—I didn’t know...I mean, I didn’t expect you to come out gay, your father was always so strict a-" "What do you know about my father?" He growled under his breath, looking behind him to check on Niall, who still stared intently at the TV screen.

 

          "I would know plenty about him, I almost married him." She chuckled.

 

          Zayn bit on his lip. "Well good thing you didn’t. He was a monster, a disgrace and I hope he’s rotting in hell as we speak, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to my family." He snarled, retreating for his house. "But I am your family!" She said quickly before the door had a chance to slam shut.

 

          "Don’t you recognize your own _Mother_ when you see her, Zayn?"

 

          Zayn stared blankly at the woman. His mother? The mother that left him when he was just a child, the mother that left him with that monster of a father who raped and abused the love of his life for so many years? That woman?

 

          "Excuse you? You’re the bitch that left me with him!" He yelled, closing the door. Niall didn’t need to hear this. "Did you know what he was capable of? And you just left an innocent little baby with him! You’re no mother! You’re a sleaze that spreads her legs and leaves hapless infants to suffer!"

 

          The woman was ridged, a tear trickling down her cheek ."I-I...I didn’t know. Honest, I didn’t. I left him because I wasn’t in love with him. I loved his brother, but...He wanted to keep you, he said he could do it, that he could take care of you, prove he was worthy but he remarried before he could do that! I didn’t know Zayn, I wouldn’t have left you with him if I did!"

 

          All the yelling stirred the Autistic man on the couch, standing and starching his limbs before sodding to the door, creaking it open and peering out, were his Zaynie stood, arguing with a unfamiliar woman. "Zaynie?" He said quietly, his innocent blue eyes shooting between the two of them.

 

          "Charming, go back inside, you don’t need to see this." Zayn told him, but the small blonde refused, stumbling onto the front porch. "Hi I'm Niall." He blushed, waving at the woman as he hid behind Zayn.

 

          "Hi there Niall, I'm Patricia, I'm Zayn’s mother."

 

          Niall squinted his eyes, his brow knitting together. "No you’re not, Jay is our mummy." He shook his head.

 

          "No Niall, Mum she...she adopted us, like she took us in and we only call her mummy. This is the woman who gave birth to me. Like your...mum did to you."

 

          Niall shivered at the thought of his mother. He didn’t want to talk about her so he tore from his husbands grip and retreated back inside.

 

          "Was that your husband?" Patricia asked. Zayn only nodded, crossing his arms. "His name is Niall. When my dad re-married, she had a son a year younger than me with Autism and dad well, he took his anger out on Niall. He raped him, every day, till he was sixteen. That’s the man you left me with, that’s the man who shoved razors inside my beautiful husband,"

 

          Patricia now had tears streaming down her face, a soft sob leaving her lips. "I-I'm so sorry Zayn, I am...Please, will you ever forgive me?"

 

          Zayn thought it over...How could she have known what he would turn into? What if he did give her a chance? If only to regain lost family.

 

          "I can try, but you should go for now...We can talk over dinner tomorrow? I can bring Niall and our son, as long as you’re willing to help. I can’t bring them both out at the same time, there quite hard to keep track of." He chuckled for once, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

          "Your son has Autism too?"

 

          Zayn nodded. He was surprised she caught on so quickly. "Well, of course I'll help! Anything to gain your trust back. I can have my daughters come—Oh! I didn’t tell you, you have sisters, thought you should know that. You can meet your...uncle as well." She blushed.

 

          Maybe she wasn’t such a cold hearted bitch after all. "Listen, I'm sorry about the names I called you. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?"

 

          The woman nodded, exchanging numbers with her long lost son before retreating off the property, back to her white escalade.

 

          "Ni!" Zayn cheered, skipping back into the house were Niall sat on the couch, his head in his hands. "Were going out to dinner tomorrow with Patricia and her daughters. Doesn’t that sound like fun?"

 

          Niall shrugged his shoulders, not even looking at Zayn, who noticed this immediately, sitting down on the couch beside his husband. "Charming? What’s wrong?"

 

          Niall took a deep breath, glancing over at Zayn, the person who he had loved for so long. His face was still just as beautiful, only aged with the slightest of wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, his body a bit wider, more muscular and covered in a variety of tattoos, along with a small amount of stubble which he always wore, not that he could shave it anyways with Charlie always giggling and poking him.

 

          Niall himself had his own amount of stubble, the tip of his chin and sides of his jaw more defined with a mature amount of hair sticking out, some longer than others, some thick, some thin. Niall’s facial hair never did grow right.

 

          "Does this mean mummy isn’t our family anymore? And the girls? And Louis?"

 

          Zayn sighed deeply, leaning his head against his husbands shoulder. "No charming, there still our family. They always will be, but now we have more family! There’s nothing wrong with that, right?"

 

          When Niall thought about it...It didn’t sound too bad. He loved his family already, why couldn’t he love some more? They were already adding a new addition to the family.

 

          Felicity and her husband were expecting, while Lottie and her now fiancé were trying for their own.

 

          As for the twins, they were still off and on with the dating scene. They were party girls, always getting into some sort of trouble. It was just about time on of them come back from a party pregnant. Not that there mother had any control over the 21 year olds, but they were still her little babies. It was hard to believe everyone had grown up so fast.

 

          "Charming, why don’t we start on dinner? Charlie will be up soon I'm sure of it. We can made Sundaes after?"

 

          Niall loved sundaes, they were a new favorite. Not that he didn’t like ice cream before, but never had he had something so wonderful and tasteful. God, were they amazing.

 

          Niall nodded his head, following after Zayn to the Kitchen in which they had made so many meals in over the past thirteen years.

 

~*~

 

          When Charlie finally woke, he stumbled down the stairs, his head still hurting from earlier’s incident, a small grumble erupting in his tummy. "Dadda I'm hungry." He groaned as he walked into kitchen were Daddy stirred the pot, Dadda's hand over his working along with the blonde.

 

          "Dinners almost done Charlie, why don’t you get in your seat hun." The little boy nodded, skipping to his spot and sitting down on the cloth chair, covered in various stained. Zayn swore Charlie had a hole in his chin because he got more on the seat then in his mouth.

 

          Just then, the phone rang, Zayn grumbling and taking his hands away from Niall’s, licking his fingers and wondering over to the phone. "Hello?" He answered, still cleaning off his hands.

 

          "Is Charlie there?" A tiny voice said, making Zayn bit his lip, trying to catch his uneven breath before he left the kitchen, walking just around the corner were his son couldn’t hear.

 

          "Richard, I don’t think this is a good time. Well, I don’t think it ever _will_ be a good time. You’re old enough to understand now that I'm doing what’s best for Charlie. I want him to forget about you, as horrible as it sounds. He doesn’t need the pain of you being so far away. I want him to get over this as soon as he can and I suggest you do the same kiddo. _I don’t think you and Charlie will be seeing each other ever again..._ "


	7. Chapter 7 - Heartache Doesnt Last Forever

“Will you pass the bread?” Zayn asked gently. His mother nodded and grabbed the basket, handing it across the table to her son. Zayn grabbed a piece of bread and gave it to Charlie, who smiled and took a bite wildly, giggling as he ripped into the soft dough.

 

            “So,” Zayn’s mother sighed, “Tell me about…you Zayn. Tell me what I have missed,”

 

            Zayn felt anger boiling in his stomach. She shouldn’t be allowed to just walk in here and ask about his _entire life_. But Zayn held back his emotions, because he knew that his mother meant well.

 

            “Well…recently, I have just been working, and taking care of Niall and Charlie,” He smiled, leaning over and kissing Niall on the head. Zayn’s mother smiled at him. “I work at the local university as an art teacher. It doesn’t pay a huge salary, but it’s enough to keep us going.”

 

            “I’m…I’m so proud of you,” She breathed.

 

            Zayn then looked to the other side of the table, where his…sisters. Waliyha, Doniya, and Safaa. They were all much like him, tan, with dark eyes and dark hair. They were also beautiful. Zayn felt slightly awkward, introducing his family to his blood relatives. Poor little Niall was having trouble grasping this concept.

 

            “So…how did you find me?” Zayn asked, looking up to his mother, who was picking at her food—something else obviously on her mind.

 

            “Well, actually,” She smiled, “I had told Doniya about you before, and one day she came home with a children’s book in her hand. She works at a daycare, and she showed me to cover. Sure enough, it was you. My beautiful baby,”

 

            Zayn swallowed and dropped his head, trying to grasp all of this. His real family was here, his blood family. But the real question was… _why were they here_? What did they want after being gone for such a long time?

 

            “What do you want?” Zayn asked, the question coming out a little harshly, Zayn’s mother looked taken aback, her mouth in a tight line.

 

            “To..to meet you…to get to know you. Zayn, you are my son,”

 

            “And you are okay with my life? You aren’t here to…judge me?” Zayn asked, feeling self conscious.

 

            “Of course not,” His mother smiled, reaching across the table and touching his hand gently, “Niall and Charlie are amazing. And you’re an art teacher, nothing could be better,”

 

            And Zayn wanted to yell at her again, because things could have been better. She missed her chance to be here and to help. She hadn’t been there when Niall was raped, or when Charlie was bullied in school. She had missed everything, and she just expected to come back and to fit right in, like it had been perfect all along?

 

            “Things could be better,” Zayn said, running his hands through Niall’s hair as his husband took a bite of his spaghetti.

 

            “But things are good,” His mum insisted. Zayn sighed, and stood up, grabbing the bill that had been placed on the table.

 

            “I’ll pay,” He said, needing to take a breather.

 

            He left the table, hoping his mother and sisters could watch Niall and Charlie while he headed to the front desk, pulling out his wallet and paying. After, he returned, grabbing one of Niall’s hands and one of Charlie’s hands.

 

            “Why don’t we get some ice cream?” Zayn suggested, “Niall and Charlie really like ice cream,”

 

            So, the seven of them walked out of the restaurant and down the street to the ice cream shop. Zayn’s blood family, who wasn’t used to being stared at, all felt uncomfortable.

 

            “Why are they staring?” Zayn’s mum asked.

 

            Zayn chuckled sickly, a deep noise resonating in the back of his throat, “Welcome to the life of having an autistic husband and an adopted autistic child. People can be cruel, but you learn to ignore them,”

            “You are so strong,” Zayn’s mum felt tears coming to her eyes, “I’m so sorry I missed watching you grow up into the fine man you are today,”

 

~

 

            “Zaynie?” Niall whispered into Zayn’s neck. Zayn stirred, waking up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

 

            “Yes, charming?”

 

            “Does your birth mummy like me?” Niall asked.

 

            Zayn chuckled, “Where did you learn to call her that, Niall?”

 

            “I came up with it on my own,” Niall said, puffing out his chest in pride. Zayn chuckled and kissed his husbands pale skin, licking down to his nipple and biting gently. Niall whined, his hips bucking forward automatically.

 

            “Of course she likes you,” Zayn smiled, into Niall’s skin, “She’s just trying to get used to you and Charlie, remember, you are special,”

 

            Niall smiled and nodded, kissed Zayn on the lips and then standing up, “I go to wake Charlie,” He giggled, running off.

 

 

~

 

 

            “I want Richard back!” Charlie screamed, running away and slamming his bedroom door violently. Zayn groaned and let his hands fall into his lap. There was just too much going on. Charlie was still upset about Richard. The boy just couldn’t let go, even though it had been such a long time ago. And then there was Zayn’s mother, still trying to push into his life.

 

            Zayn had gotten to a point, where stress was becoming too much for him to handle. After years of watching his husband and his son, and making enough money to care for his family.

 

            The stress was weighing down on him.

 

            What he needed was a night out with Niall, just he and Niall.

 

            Zayn picked up his phone.

 

            “Hello?”

 

            “Hi, Liam, it’s Zayn. Could you watch Charlie tonight while Niall and I go out on a date?”

 

_Maybe this was just what he needed._


	8. Chapter 8 - You Made Me Happier Than I'd Been By Far

          Liam finally showed up on the front steps of Niall and Zayn’s house around six, a new stuffed animal in his hand for Charlie who squealed, jumping into his uncle’s arms and squeezing him tightly around the neck. "Hey bub! Are we going to spend time together tonight while Daddy and Dadda go out?"

 

          Charlie nodded his head. It had taken hours to get him used to the idea of not having either of them around while uncle Li watched him, but after a few fits and snotty noses, he finally settled down when Uncle Li promised to bring him a new toy.

 

          "Okay, dinner is on the stove, you know where the movies are. His bedtime is eight thirty-" Liam interrupted. "I know, I watch them all the time, don’t I?"

 

          Zayn bit his lip nervously, still holding onto Niall’s hand. "Y-Yeah...I guess you do."

 

          Liam then shoed the two from the house and out to Zayn’s car where he buckled his husband in, Niall giggling at his husbands overprotective steps to keep him safe as he tugged on the strap to make sure it was secure. "Just checking," He told Niall before he too got in the car, starting the engine and pulling out of the drive.

 

          “Where are we going?" Niall asked curiously, staring over at Zayn observantly. He liked watching his Zaynie when he looked so focused.

 

          "Where going to get some dinner, then where heading down town. There having a special drive in movie night. You remember when I showed you that video earlier today Ni?"

 

          Niall nodded his head, smiling. "Where are we going to eat?" He asked again, still looking at Zayn. "Well, there’s a really nice hot road cafe, it’s really old fashioned and I know you like that Ni."

 

          Niall did like old fashioned.

 

          Zayn finally pulled into a blue painted building, a picture of an old car and different foods on the sign and bold letters that read "Mr. Dez". There where parking spots under large awnings with bright lights shining down on Zayn black Range Rover.

 

          Niall giggled, clinging to Zayn’s hand as he squirmed, Zayn telling him how the place worked and that he had to stay in the car and a lady on roller blades would bring them a menu, which Niall knew was what you picked what you wanted off.

 

          And sure enough, a little blonde girl with a pony tail and pretty blue dress rolled over to the car, stopping right at Zayn’s rolled down window and handing him the menu. "Take a moment to look over the menu, and I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled, smacking her gum loudly but Zayn didn’t mind, he was just too happy to have a night out on the town with his Nialler.

 

          "Charming, do you want some chicken fingers?" He asked, noticing there special—A chicken finger basket with fries and a shake.

 

          Niall nodded his head, still staring at the pretty neon lights and girls in there old fashioned outfits.

 

          Zayn then looked over the menu for himself, choosing to get a Hamburger with a side of fries and a large coke.

 

          He ordered, complementing the girl on her eyes—which really where stunningly green—and paying, giving the girl a reasonably large tip and a flirtsy—but harmless—college professor wink.

 

          He then rolled up his window and returned his attention to his bouncy husband. "Charming, quite moving you’re going to make the car rock." He smirked, pulling Niall over the center console and pressing his lips to the blonde neck. "I'm glad we did this tonight," He sighed, brushing the hair out of Niall’s face and kissing his forehead. "Me too," Niall giggled, even though he didn’t understand that there date, was really to get away from the stress of Charlie and his mother.

 

          "Can I have a kiss?" Zayn almost demanded, grabbing Niall’s chin a little too harshly for being in public, but then again, today was one of their first time out in years without their son. He could touch Niall any ways he pleased.

 

          Niall obligated, kissing Zayn sweetly before jumping off his lap and squirming into his own seat. "People looking." He mumbled, blush crowding his face.

 

          Zayn glanced around, staring at a group of boys that he recognized to be in his Art class. He knew of two of them to be gay, the others respectable artists so he jumped out of the car, pulling Niall across the seat and picking him up, hands on his ass before he set him on the ground and walking over to his students.

 

          "Hello boys," He waved, still holding onto Niall’s hand.

 

          He was after all one of the most respected and fun teachers in the whole school, so approaching a few students off campus wasn’t strange for him. "Sup Professor Tomlinson!" One cheered, standing up and high fiving him.

 

          "Luke. And please, Call me Zayn when were not in class." He snickered politely. "Zaynie who's these people?" Niall asked worriedly, tugging on his husbands side and slightly hiding behind him, gazing at the boys over his lovers broad shoulder. "Charming, it’s okay...There students of mine, there not going to be mean." he ensured.

 

          One of the boys awed at Niall’s innocents. "Is that your husband you told us about with you know...Autism?"

 

          Zayn nodded, kissing Niall’s cheek. "Yep, this is my prince Charming. Nialler, why don’t you say hi?"

 

          Niall waved, muttering a small hi before blushing red and hiding behind Zayn again. "He’s so shy." A girl said, setting herself on one of the boys laps and kissing his cheek.

 

          Niall copped the action and snuck a kiss to Zayn’s flaming red cheeks. He could have sworn he was over the whole blushing thing ages ago. "Aww! He does what I do! He’s like one of those cute puppies at the pet store only cuter and taken!" She giggled.

 

          Niall glared at the girl. He felt like she was trying to steal Zayn—his Zayn. No one made groggily eyes at his Zaynie.

 

          So he tucked his body in front of Zayn, under his shoulder before latching his teeth into Zayn’s neck sharply, ripping the skin and drawing blood. "Shit, Charming!" Zayn squealed, rather surprised at his husbands hurried movements.

 

          "Woh, Mr. Tomlinson are you okay?" Someone asked, handing him a napkin to wipe the blood up. "Yeah, just fine. He’s like a baby horse—cute and cuddly one moment, biting you the next." He shrugged the incident off, giving Niall a quite scolding, before the woman with their food came rolling up and Zayn took it from her with a thank you, picking Niall up and setting him on the hood, where he too jumped on it, laying on his stomach, his feet in the air while he ate, occasionally feeding Niall one of his French fries, seeing as he already ate all his.

 

          Then, it was off to the Drive in—before saying goodbye to his students and getting in the car.

 

          He made it there in almost record time, right on time for the movie and snatching a spot in the back where they put the front seats down and jumped in the back, the windows down as to hear the movie.

 

          Niall snuggled into Zayn’s side under the blanket and watched intently. They talked and giggled, and even snuck a few kisses here and there before Niall got fed up with the non-Disney film and latched himself onto Zayn's neck.

 

          The movie was soon forgotten as they rocked the car, shocks squeaking along with their moans, the now rolled up windows fogging and one sporting Zayn’s squiggly hand print.

 

          Once they pulled themselves together and re-dressed, the movie was nearly over and Zayn used said time to wipe off the front windshield and jump into the front, Niall still a worn out mess in the back, the blanket covering his half naked body.

 

          Zayn chuckled at the sight. After all those years, he could still get the job done. "Never gets old," He laughed to himself, starting the car and pulling out before the mess of traffic could catch up when the show was over.

 

          He drove until he reached the house, pulling into the drive—Liam’s silver Honda still parked out front. At least nothing bad had happened.

 

          He could only hope Charlie was in bed—he wouldn’t know how to explain his carrying of unconscious naked Niall.

 

          But maybe he could savor this moment a little longer, crawling into the back to find Niall still partly awake as he smiled sleepily, Zayn squeezing in next to him. "Charming, were home. We have to go inside now okay?" He smiled, kissing Niall’s nose. "Don’t want to," The younger groaned, turning his head.

 

          Zayn only laughed, picking his husband up like a baby on his hip, Niall’s head on his shoulder, arms draped around his neck as he carried him inside.

 

          He haven’t felt so happy in a long time. Maybe date nights would become a regular thing?


	9. Chapter 9 - I Didn't Realize

4 Years Later

            “Hello?”

 

            “This is Richard,”

 

            “Damn it,” Zayn cursed, “Richard, you can’t call every day. I refuse to let Charlie to talk to you ever again. He doesn’t understand why you left. It has been four years since you last saw him,”

 

            It was true. Even though Harry and Louis visited often, Richard never came. He was too busy with his new friends—and that broke Charlie’s heart.

 

            “Uncle Zayn, please,” Richard begged over the line, “This is actually important. Please you don’t understand,”

 

            “No, Richard,” And then Zayn hung up the phone, growling internally. Niall skipped over to him and hopped onto his lap, kissing his neck. “Guess who that was charming?” Zayn asked, kissing Niall’s lips and then licking down his neck. Niall shivered and shrugged. “It was Richard again,” Zayn groaned.

 

            Niall giggled, “He missed our baby,”

 

            “Yes,” Zayn sighed, “He missed Charlie,”

 

            Just then, Charlie walked into the room, his hair sticking out in all directions. He was now 14, and heading through his teen years quick. His body was bigger, stronger, yet still small compare to the other boys his age.

 

            “Who was on the phone?” Charlie asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Zayn kissed Niall one final time and set him down, walking over to Charlie and pulling him in for a warm hug.

 

            “It was no one,”

 

            “No one?” Charlie whispered.

 

            “No one,”

 

            And then the doorbell rang, and Niall skipped off to answer it. Niall knew not to answer the door when he was alone, but with Zayn standing behind him he knew that it was safe. The door was opened then, and Zayn’s eyes widened when he saw who stood there. It was Louis and Harry, smiles on their faces.

 

            “We’re home!” Louis yelled, walking in and grabbing Zayn for a hug. Immediately everyone began to hug and kiss, Niall even crying because he was just so happy to see Louis and Harry again. Zayn on the other hand was happy, but confused at the same time. I mean, what were they doing back? It was such a random time for them to visit.

 

            “God, Louis, you look great,” Zayn smiled, pulling Louis in for another hug, “What are you doing back so soon?”

 

            “Well,” Louis said stepping back and wrapping his arm around Harry who was holding Charlie’s hand, “We decided it was time for another move. Richard…well…he’s been a handful. But perhaps, I can talk about that with you later, when we are alone?” His lips were pursed, like this was bad. And a strange feeling swarmed Zayn’s stomach. He felt as though maybe Louis and Harry returning wasn’t going to be as great as he had originally thought. “We are moving back into our old house,”

 

            “Great,” Zayn smiled, “Need any help?”

 

 

~

 

 

            “So why did you really come back, Lou?” Zayn asked gently. He and Louis were sitting in a bar, knowing that their families were in good hands. Harry and Liam were watching over Charlie and Niall. It wasn’t that terribly difficult anymore either, because with Charlie’s aging, he calmed quite a bit.

 

            Louis put his lips in a tight line and dropped his gaze to the bar top, “We are terrible parents, Zayn,”

 

            “What? Louis, no, you and Harry are amazing parents,” Zayn reassured, rubbing Louis back soothingly.

 

            “Well then why the hell is Richard acting out?” Louis snapped, looking up into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn opened his mouth to say something else, but Louis continued on, “He smokes, did you know? He stays out past curfew, he gets in trouble at school, he skips class, and the only reason we really had to move is that he got fucking expelled!”

 

            Zayn was silenced. He didn’t know that things had gotten so rough for them. It was strange to Zayn, that Richard called him every day to talk to Charlie. But that was so strange, because why would a bad boy like Richard want to keep in touch with a young autistic boy like Charlie?

 

            “I was lost, and the only thing Harry and I could think to do was come back home, and hope that we could figure something out,” Louis began to sob.

 

            Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis and shushed him gently, “Things will work out, I’m sure. But…did you know that Richard called me everyday?”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Yeah, he calls me every day, just to see if he can talk to Charlie,” Zayn explained.

 

            “Oh,” Louis’ face froze in surprise.

 

            “Where is he, by the way? Why wasn’t he with you when you guys came over?” Zayn asked.

 

            “I don’t know where he is, he is angry with us for moving him again,” Louis sighed, “He said he would meet us at our new…well…our old house later tonight to talk. But I doubt he holds up his end of the deal,”

 

 

~

 

 

            Charlie was sitting on the living room floor, Harry, Liam, and Niall all chatting and watching the Disney movie on TV. But Charlie wasn’t really watching, and a sudden noise caught his attention from the back porch. Without any of his caretakers noticing, Charlie snuck towards the noise, noticing a hooded figure standing on the back porch, throwing small pebbles at the sliding glass door. Charlie giggled and grabbed the handle, pulling the door open and sneaking outside.

 

            “Who are you?” Charlie giggled. Suddenly the shadowy figure flipped back his hood, showing the boys face. His dark brown hair cut short, his leather jacket grabbing his arms perfectly, and his entire body smelling slightly of smoke. “You look like Richard,” Charlie smiled, reaching out and grabbing his hair playfully. A beautiful smile spread across Richard’s face and he ran the back of his hands lovingly across Charlie’s soft face.

 

            “I am Richard,” The boy smiled.

 

            “What?” Charlie exclaimed, bouncing up and down happily.

 

            “Yes, Charlie,” He chuckled, “I’m back for good now,”

 

            “Yes!” Charlie exclaimed, reaching forward timidly about to pull the older boy in for a hug. And then, Richard pulled Charlie in for a tight hug, letting the blonde cuddle into his chest. Richard was strong and muscular, and Charlie felt safe in his arms, much like he did when his daddies held him close. “You old,”

 

            Richard chuckled, “I’m only 16, Charlie. You are only two years younger than me,”

 

            “Oh yeah,” Charlie smiled.

 

            “Want to go for a ride in my car?” Richard asked, leading Charlie off the back porch. Charlie smile, big and happy, grabbing Richard’s hand walking with him.

 

            “Will my daddies be mad?” Charlie asked as Richard put him in the car that he parked far enough down the street so Liam and the others wouldn’t hear.

 

            Richard only smirked and buckled Charlie in.

 

            Maybe Richard was bad around everyone else, but when it came to Charlie, Richard would so anything to keep the beautiful autistic boy safe.


	10. Chapter 10 - That We Could Be More Than Friends

          Charlie had never ridden in the front before, Dadda always told him it was unsafe. And on top of that, he had never been in a muscle car. Not that he knew what that was, he just heard dadda saying he wasn’t aloud in fast cars.

 

          Yet he was. His hand was intertwined with his long lost best friend who had the peddle to the floor, the car roaring down a long stretch of winding road that led away from the city. "Richard where are we going? Dadda's going to get worried about me."

 

          Richard squeezed Charlie’s hand reassuringly, glancing over at the boy. "Don’t worry, I...I called him. He said it was okay."

 

          Charlie knew that didn’t sound like something Dadda would say, but he trusted Richard. He was his best friend, who wouldn’t trust their best friend? Friends don’t lie.

 

          "Do you know what kind of car this is Charlie?" Richard asked, changing the subject on the boy who shook his head, still distracted by the shiny scull knob on the strange stick that stuck up from the middle of the car.

 

          "It’s a Chevy Camaro. Do you like fast cars Charlie?"

 

          Charlie nodded, giggling. He liked Richards’s car. It was fast and blue and Charlie loved blue. Charlie also loved Richard, so anything Richard said was okay, Charlie would go along with. "Do you want to go faster?" He whispered into the blonde’s ear, soft smirk spread across his cheeks.

 

          Charlie nodded and held onto Richards hand tighter who took a turn around the small hill and drove faster.

 

          Once they reached the top of the hill, Richard pulled off the road, making Charlie panicked shortly, a small cry leaving his lips. "R-Richard I don’t like this." Charlie told him, sniffling. He was scared and he didn’t know why but Richard told him everything was alright and stopped the car at a cliff, looking over part the city.

 

          "C'mon," He told the younger lad and climbed out of his car, dragging the  small lad with him, carrying him in his arms and setting him on the hood of his 1969 Chevy Camaro SS, before climbing on himself.

 

          The hood was warm against Charlie’s skin and he liked it. The radio still played quietly in the car, even thought it was shut off, the lights out and engine resting as Richard grabbed Charlie’s hips, dragging him across the hood and letting him rest on his chest.

 

          And Charlie stayed like that, breathing in gently against Richards’s skin, who was just so happy to have his best friend back, maybe something more as his heart almost busted, a full grown bird trying to escape his ribcage when Charlie began tracing his fingers along Richards abs.

 

          "Whys your tummy all hard Richard?" He wondered curiously, pulling the dark shirt up, exposing it to the warm summer night air. "I work out sometimes. You know, lift heavy things?" The elder explained, still playing with Charlie’s soft curly hair.

 

          "How come my tummy isn’t like that? I lift heavy stuff! Dadda lets me help with the groceries!" He giggled, lifting his shirt and poking his baby fat. "I can see. You’re so strong; I bet you have all kinds of girls after you." Richard half joked, already knowing Charlie was the outcast.

 

 

          Due to Zayn’s constant screaming for him to stop calling, a few things slipped out, including that Charlie cried himself to sleep every night, asking Niall why no one wanted to be his friend, or why they didn’t want to come to his birthday, or why they wouldn’t play soccer with him.

 

          Truth was, Richard was the only friend Charlie had ever had and with him gone, his life was down the drain, his fathers the only people he had left to talk to.

 

          "Girls don’t like me," Charlie sighed, dropping his arms. "Why not bub?" Richard said almost worriedly. He felt as if he was tearing Charlie down, just to pick him back up again. He had a knack for that it seemed.

 

          "I'm a retard. That’s what Tommy says. He says that my daddies don’t want me and that I should die because no one loves stupid people." He choked.

 

          Richard sighed, wrapping his arms around the young lad and pulling him onto his lap where he leaned against the windshields and gazed up at the night sky. "Don’t listen to them Charlie. You’re not stupid, you’re the smartest boy I know." He kissed the top of Charlie’s head and they just laid there for some time before Richard found himself feeling sleepy.

 

          He checked his phone sighing. It was nearly midnight and he knew his time with Charlie was up.

 

          He carried the boy to the passenger side door and set him in, brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his temple, the boy giving him a sleepy smile and groaning something out before closing his eyes again.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Back at the Tomlinsons residence, Zayn was half hysteric, half serial killer as he paced the front Yard.

 

          Louis was on his phone, trying to reach his son who seemed long gone.

 

          Niall himself cried on the ground, he didn’t know why Charlie was gone but he didn’t like it. "I'm going to fucking kill that disease you call your son!" Zayn screamed, nearly pulling his hair out.

 

          What if Richard did something to Charlie? What if he got hurt? He would never forgive that boy. Yes, he was still quite fond of his nephew before, but now, he was going to kill him with his own bare hands for kidnaping his son and keeping him out till almost one in the morning.

 

          Harry and Liam where out searching for them, but soon gave up, pulling into their spot outside the Tomlinsons home. "We couldn’t find them Zayn, I'm sorry." Liam sighed, sitting on the ground beside Niall who still cried, trying to catch his own breath.

 

          "I don’t care if you find _'them'_ I just want Charlie! I don’t care if I ever see Richards Face again!"

 

          Harry gave Zayn a grumpy moan. "He’s still my kid you know," He told Zayn who only stared at him with almost glowing red eyes. "And he kidnapped my autistic son! He has specific needs Harold! He has a bed time and a special diet! Your boy is probably out there getting him drunk and shoving a cigarette down his throat!" He screamed, drawing some attention from the neighboring houses who flicked there lights on and off.

 

          "Actually, if I know my son, he’s got Charlie naked and bent over the back of his car with his di-" "YOUR NOT HELPING!" He yelled at Louis who only shrugged. He seemed the least worried about the two boys, which was odd, he was usually so dramatic.

 

          Just then, the roaring of Richards 69' came down the road, lights shining on Zayn as he pulled into the driveway.

 

          "You little mother fucker!" He growled, ripping Richard from the car and slamming him against it. "I NEVER WANT YOU NEAR MY SON AGAIN YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE TWA-" "Zaynie stop!" Niall cried loudly, ripping Zayn’s from pounding into Richards lucky little face.

 

          "P-Please you’re scaring me." Niall cried, burying himself in Zayn’s chest. "I-I'm sorry Charming."

 

          Just then a small groan came from inside the car and Richard ran to the other side, starting to pull call Charlie out. "Move," Zayn growled at him, taking his sons hand. "What do you think you’re doing huh?" He yelled at his son.

 

          "B-But Richard said it was okay...H-He said he asked." Charlie said innocently, tears spilling out of his eyes. Dadda never yelled at him like this before. "Liam, take Niall and Charlie inside, I need to have a talk with Richard." He told the middle aged man who took Charlie’s hand, Niall soon following.

 

          "Its Rich." He growled. "I don’t fucking care what you name is! I don’t want you near my son ever again!"

 

          Richard glared at him, wanting to punch him right in the face, but Zayn toward over him, and his protective father charge would make it impossible for him to win.

 

          "You need to stop coddling him! He wants to be a teenager and you won’t let him Zayn! He's just like you were at that age, let him have friends, let him do stuff for once!"

 

          Zayn’s snapped at the boy before him. "At his age I was protecting my little brother from my rapist freak dad! Now I want you off my property and don’t you dare come back! I told you, you weren’t aloud to see Charlie ever again!"

 

          With that, Richard got back in his car, starting it and pealing out of the drive, with Charlie’s watery eyes watching from the bedroom window.


	11. Chapter 11 - And My Daddy Said Stay Away From Juliet

“Where is Richard?” Charlie asked, wiping his tear stained face on his sleeve. Zayn clenched his fists angrily.

 

            “Charlie, I don’t want you seeing him again, do you understand me?” Zayn asked. Charlie shook his head and screamed, crying harder.

 

            “No!”

 

            “Hey, listen to me,” Zayn insisted, trying to get his son’s attention, but failing miserably. Zayn was so distracted. Niall was in the background crying, because he hated when Charlie cried. It was a never ending circle of tears and Zayn couldn’t handle it. “Richard is a bad kid, Charlie,”

 

            “No! NO!”

 

            Zayn had never seen Charlie this hysterical before, and he was taken aback, truly shocked. Charlie ran across the room, grabbing a toy from the ground and throwing it. It almost hit Zayn, but luckily he ducked in enough time. It hit the wall though, created a hole in the dry wall. Zayn groaned and then walked over to Charlie, wrapping his arms tightly around him like a bear hug, not letting him thrash any longer. Zayn didn’t want him to hurt himself.

 

            “I want Richard,” Charlie cried, “I miss him again,”

 

            “You shouldn’t see him again, baby,”

 

            “WHY NOT?” Charlie screamed, his thrashing slowing down in his father’s arms, “Dadda, I want to see my Richard,”

 

            “He’s not _your_ Richard…He’s just…just Richard,” Zayn said.

 

            That’s when Charlie pulled out of Zayn’s arms and ran out of his room, down the hall, down the steps, and into the laundry room, where he locked the door. Zayn groaned and then walked to comfort Niall, who was crying quietly in their room on the bed. Zayn crawled up next to his husband and hugged him comfortingly.

 

            “Sh, charming, stop crying,” Zayn whispered, kissing over Niall’s face.

 

            “Is Charlie okay?” Niall sobbed.

 

            Zayn nodded, “Yes, baby, he is. Now calm down, love,”

 

            Niall nodded, and slowly clamed himself, holding onto Zayn for dear life, “Will Charlie be happy again?”

 

            “Yes, charming,” Zayn breathed, kissing Niall’s lips, “He will be happy again. He will be happy when he realizes we are keeping him safe,”

 

            “Okay,” Niall was completely calm down, and the kisses were becoming heated. “Where is Charlie?”

 

            “In the laundry room,”

 

            “For how long?”

 

            “Long enough,”

 

            And then Zayn pushed Niall into the mattress, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. He would take any intimate time he could get with his charming now-a-days.

 

            “Zaynie,” Niall whimpered, “Now!”

 

            “Whoa,” Zayn chuckled, “No foreplay?”

 

            Niall practically ripped Zayn’s pants down, a growl escaping his throat, “Zaynie, please!” It was needy beg, and Zayn was not one to hold out on something like that.

 

            And then the bed was rocking, and Zayn was reminded of their wedding night, and he couldn’t help but to smile and move his hips even faster, biting into his husband’s neck. Hopefully Charlie was still in the laundry room, oblivious to the screams and whines coming from above him.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            The phone rang, and Charlie wondered if his daddies would get it. It rang a few more times, and Charlie wondered out of the laundry room, looking for his parents. But they were nowhere to be found. Even though they told him not to answer the phone, he couldn’t just let it ring, right? He giggled and walked over to the phone, the tears drying on his cheeks.

 

            “Hello? This is Charlie!” Charlie giggled, “What can I help you with today?

 

            “Charlie?” The voice asked.

 

            “Yes!”

 

            “Do you know who this is, Charlie?” The voice asked.

 

            “No!” Charlie laughed. He liked talking on the phone, “Are you going to make me guess?”

 

            “Yes, but I’ll give you a hint. I took you out to see the stars,”

 

            “Richard!” Charlie exclaimed happily.

 

            Richard laughed, “Yes, it’s me, babe. Now, listen. I want to come see you, but you have to do something special, okay?”

 

            “Okay,” Charlie agreed, “What?”

 

            “When your daddies put you to bed tonight, don’t actually fall asleep. Go to your window and wait there, I will come get you,” Richard said.

 

            “Is that okay?” Charlie asked. Wouldn’t his daddies be upset with him again?

 

            “Yes,” Richard said, “But you can’t tell anyone about it. You have to keep it a secret, or else I won’t be allowed to see you,”

 

            “Okay, Richard,” Charlie grinned, “Anything to see you!”

 

            Richard’s heart was warmed by the younger boy and he wanted nothing more than to hold him close and kiss his head, “Okay. I’ll see you tonight,”

 

            And then the line went dead. Charlie dropped the phone, not knowing any better, and walked away, leaving it dangling from the wall by the cord.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Niall, did you use the phone?” Zayn asked, putting the dangling phone back on the wall. They only had one phone with a cord, and they rarely used it.

 

            “No, Zaynie,” Niall said, still lit up with his after orgasm glow.

 

            “Huh,” Zayn said, glancing around, “Charlie!”

 

            “Yes, Dadda?” Charlie giggled, walking towards Zayn from the liging room.

 

            “Did you pick up the phone when we were upstairs?”

 

            Charlie looked at Zayn and smiled, about to say yes. But then he remembered what Richard said. If he told anyone, then he wouldn’t be allowed to see him. So he did something he had never done before. He lied.

 

            “No, Dadda,” Charlie said, “I don’t answer the phone,”

           

 

 

~

 

 

 

            That night, after Zayn and Niall tucked their baby in, Charlie stood by his window, his heart pounding and his stomach giddy. Charlie didn’t understand why he liked spending time with Richard so much. It made him feel funny.

 

            Finally, he saw a shadowy figure walk into the backyard, and begin scaling the side of the house with ease.

 

            “Hello, Charlie,” Richard smiled when Charlie opened the window for him. He hopped down into the room, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

 

            “I missed you,” Charlie said.

 

            “I missed you too, babe,” Richard said with a cocky grin.

 

            “What are we going to do?” Charlie asked.

 

            “We are going to sneak out the front door, and then go get some late night ice cream, how does that sound?” Richard suggested, knowing that climbing the side of the house was not an option with Charlie. Charlie giggled.

 

            “Okay,” He said, “I love you,”

  
            “I love you too, Charlie,”


	12. Chapter 12 - I Love You And Thats All I Really Know

          Richard helped Charlie dress in something rather dashing, fixing his messy hair and wiping the drool from around his lips. Not that Charlie could help that, the lad paid no mind as when to swallow his spit, or let it trickle down his chin.

 

          They then snuck through the front door and down the sidewalk, Richards arm around Charlie’s waist instead of his hand. It would be the second time they snuck out tonight, not that Charlie minded that. Being with Richard was like a drug. The boy couldn’t get enough of it.

 

          "Hop in." Richard told him, opening the door to his Camaro parked a block away and strapping the fourteen year old in.

 

          He then raced to his own side and got in the car, starting it quietly and pulling away from the curb and away from the Tomlinsons house before he really put the pedal to the mettle, holding onto Charlie’s hand and rubbing soothing circles, comforting the nervous young lad.

 

          Charlie had never disobeyed his dadda so much and it made him feel almost giddy, like he was suddenly cool. Although, he always would be in Richard eyes.

 

          Richard drove for some time, going down surprisingly crowded streets till they stopped on a busy strip, a small cafe looking place before them. Charlie had never been there before and it was pretty and colorful, filled with shiny things the caught his eyes, yet, he still held onto Richards hand as they walked in, not straying from him, only hiding behind his shoulder, much like his daddy would do around new people.

 

          "Charlie, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Richard asked, brushing the hair out of the blondes face. "Stawbewey please." He giggled, glancing around at all the different ice creams behind the glass. There where many colors and flavors and Charlie wasn’t sure if he wanted just strawberry anymore because boy, did these look delicious.

 

          There was a green on and a orange on, even a blue! And Charlie sure did love blue. But then again, Strawberry had always been his favorite. He like the little fruits in it and the sweet flavor.

 

          Richard ordered there ice creams, Charlie’s with sprinkles and a cherry while Richards was a good old soft turned Chocolate, which he just so happened to love.

 

          They sat down at one of the small tables, being some of the only people in that and started eating there ice cream.

 

          Charlie had a dribble of strawberry leaking down his face and Richard wiped it away with a napkin, still smiling lovingly at the boy who only giggled, sucking the ice cream out of his cone before biting into the waffle cone.

 

           “Charlie hun, slow down. Your don’t have to eat so fast.” Richard laughed, licking his ice cream once more, wiping the corner of his mouth and licking his finger. Charlie only smiled at him, continuing to eat his cone.

 

          Richard himself didn’t feel like finishing his ice cream, so he handed it to the young lad who devoured it. It reminded Richard of the time at the Family reunion, which he still remembered clearly.

 

          Charlie’s face was covered in Strawberry ice cream and he smiled a toothless grin at his older cousin who was in the same predicament, his arms protectively wrapped around the blonde. Charlie was so little and innocent back then. Not that he wasn’t now, but back then…They were both just little boys, who had nothing but each other and didn’t have to worry about a thing in the world, but now…Richard knew the sad truth about the world, and he knew he had to protect that same little boy from it.

 

          Because, when Charlie stared into his eyes with mothering but happiness, Richard knew he had to keep that toothless smile, messy hair and dirty face because that meant Charlie was Happy…and that’s all he ever wanted for him.

 

          Richard smiled at the memory and wiped Charlie’s face again once he was finished, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek and taking his hand once more, leading him out of the shop and down the sidewalk for some ways, their hands swinging.

 

          "Richard look!" Charlie pointed to a sparkling jewelry store in which his eyes wondered two aimlessly.

 

          Richard smiled. He knew he still had a reasonably large amount of money in his pocket, so he lead Charlie into the high class store, letting him look around and point and his favorite things, giggling at how pretty they were.

 

          But Richard had other intentions as he spun the jewelry case round and round, till his eyes landed on a silver necklace, a superman 'S' on the front, hanging from a dainty Chain.

 

          Charlie’s attention was turned elsewhere as Richard called the employee over, asking to see said necklace.

 

          The man—rather feminine Richard might add—explained that it was Sterling silver and costing nearly two hundred pounds, which Richard more than willingly gave up, the employee collecting the money and placing the beautiful necklace in a velvet box which he handed over to Richard who denied the bag and pulled Charlie’s attention back to him.

 

          "C'mon baby, it’s getting late. Better get you home." He told the young boy, taking his hand.

 

          "I don’t wunna go home yet. Can we go look at the stars again Richard?" Charlie pouted and of course, Richard couldn’t say no to that face, so he took Charlie to his car, where they jumped in and took the long drive to the same place they had spent nearly an Hour at before, but this time, Richard put the top down on his Camaro and laid Charlie down on the white leather, lying beside him and just holding him in his strong arms, breathing gently into Charlie’s soft hair till they both, by mistake, fell asleep.

 

          When Richard woke, it was nearly morning. The sun was only just peaking over the city and Richard scrambled from beneath the sleeping boy, who grumbled and grabbed for him again. "Charlie no, I need to get you home." Charlie said worriedly, jumping in the front and not even bothering to put the top off before he was pulling out, Charlie finally buckling himself into his heat, smiling sleepily, happily at the lad next to him who was more than frantic to get Charlie back before Zayn woke.

 

          Which was surly just a dream as he pulled in front of the house quietly, a light shining from the kitchen he wasn’t sure had been there when they left, but never the less, he got out of the car, walked around and let Charlie out, holding onto his hand as he stepped onto the curb.

 

          "You should go in Charlie, I'm probably going to get into trouble." Richard sighed, leaning into Charlie’s beck, the comforting place it had been all night.

 

          "Okay...I love you Richard." Charlie giggled, waving at the boy before turning on his heal, before Richard remembered something.

 

          "Wait! Charlie wait." He garbed the boys waist, pulling him back in, closer to his body than before. "Do...Do you remember when you asked me if I was going to love you...like your daddies love each other, and I told you I didn’t know, we would find out when we were older?"

 

Charlie nodded his head, remembering it as if it were yesterday. He had been so excited.

 

          "Well...I-I think...I think I love you like that now. And...I just wanted to give you this, so you know how much you mean to me." Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box and opened it slowly.

 

          Charlie gasped, his normal smile spreading wider as he giggled. "You’re my superman, Charlie." Richard told him, removing the necklace and placing it around Charlie’s neck, clasping it and finally, resting his arms behind Charlie’s head, playing with the soft hairs before he mustered up the courage to lean in, pressing his lips to Charlie’s shortly, the blonde boys eyes wide open, but he kissed back with slight shock, finally managing to close his own eyes.

 

          It was a short, sweet kiss, their lips staying in one place before Richard slowly pulled away, staring into the lad before him's eyes.

 

          "I love you Charlie," Richard told him. "I love you too Richard."


	13. Chapter 13 - Dont You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind

“Are you almost ready for school?” Zayn asked Charlie, who was halfway dressed, his shirt that he picked out lying on his bed. Charlie looked up to his Dadda and smiled. “Charlie?” Zayn asked, noticing a shiny piece of sliver dangling from Charlie’s neck, “Where did you get that?”

 

            Upon closer inspection, Zayn saw that it was a superman S, and as cute and as perfect as it may be, he was worried. Where had his son gotten this?

 

            “Where did you get that necklace?” Zayn repeated. Charlie giggled and grabbed the silver piece.

 

            “Richard,”

 

            “When did you see him?” Zayn asked angrily, his golden eyes turning practically black in worry and anger.

 

            “It doesn’t matter,” Charlie laughed, skipping to his bed and throwing his shirt over his head, pulling it on and situating it. Zayn growled and stepped back, looking at his innocent little son who was being altered by a ‘bad boy’.

 

            “Give it to me,” Zayn requested, sticking his hand out.

 

            “No,” Charlie said, giving his Dadda a funny look.

 

            “Charlie,” Zayn warned.

 

            “No,” Charlie repeated, “Richard gave it to me special,”

 

            Zayn just dropped it, because his new rebellious autistic son would never give up something so special and dear to him.

 

            Later, when Charlie arrived at school, he was ecstatic to find out that Richard would be going to the same school as him again. They were both in high school, different grades, but still in the same building. Charlie wanted to run and find Richard, but he didn’t know where to look. So, he went through his normal day schedule. That is, until hands wrapped around his eyes in the hallway and everything went black.

 

            “Who is it?” Charlie giggled, trying to feel the body behind him.

 

            “Guess, superman,” Richard smiled.

 

            “Richard!” Charlie said, breaking free of Richard’s grasp and turning to give him a hug, kissing his neck lightly.

 

            “Hey, babe,” Richard smiled, “We get to go to school together again, just like old times,”

 

            Charlie giggled and held onto Richard tighter, trailing his hands over Richards muscles tummy and giggling. Little did naïve Charlie know, he let his hands a trail  down a little too low, and his small pale hand caressed Richards crotch gently.

 

            “Oh,” Richard gasped, grabbing Charlie’s hand with a smirk.

 

            “What did I do?” Charlie asked, with a smile. Richard’s pants were becoming too tight and he wanted nothing more but to undress Charlie right here in the hall. He contained a moan and dragged his blonde counterpart down the hall and into the bathroom. “I don’t have to go potty, Richard,” Charlie said.

 

            “We aren’t going to the bathroom,” Richard smiled, pulling Charlie into the largest stall, “I want to show you something,”

 

            “Okay,” Charlie giggled.

 

            “It’s fun, and it feels good, I promise,”

 

            “Okay, Richard,” Charlie nodded happily. He trusted Richard with everything he had.

 

            Slowly, Richard leaned forward, kissing him on the lips gently, something Charlie had been enjoying more and more. Richard’s hands snuck down Charlie’s torso, about to unbutton his pants, when someone else entered the bathroom.

 

            “What the hell?” The voice asked, noting that there were four legs in the same stall.

 

            Richard pushed open the stall door, not giving a damn whether he was caught or not. And Charlie, well, the smaller blonde had no idea what was happening.

 

            “Can I help you?” Richard asked, his face calm and slightly smirky.

 

            Charlie cowered behind Richard, because this was a boy that he had learned to ignore. Richard noticed Charlie’s hesitancy, and stood up taller.

 

            “You, the hottest new bad boy in school, are gay?” The boy asked.

 

            Richard nodded and kissed Charlie’s head, “Yes, now, if you please, we were kind of in the middle of something,”

 

            “No!” The boy protested, “I am telling the principal!”

 

            Richard scoffed and grabbed Charlie’s hand, leading the blonde out of the bathroom and away from the tattle tailing boy, “C’mon, babe,” Richard sighed, “We’ll finish that later,”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            Richard held true to his word. Later that night, after Zayn and Niall were asleep, Richard began throwing small rocks at Charlie’s window, hoping for him to wake. And, as soon as Charlie heard the small ticks on the glass, he sat up, and ran to the window, pulling it open with his small pale hands. Richard scaled the side of the house with ease and scooted right in through the window.

 

            “Are you ready to finish what we started earlier?” Richard asked. Charlie noticed a bulge in Richard’s pants and was about to ask what it was when their lips connected.

 

            “What are we doing?” Charlie asked.

 

            “Just trust me,”

 

            And then Richard laid Charlie back on his bed slowly, his hands roaming the pale sin and pulling his shirt over his head.

 

            “Why are we getting undressed?” Charlie giggled, “I just put on my pajamas,”

 

            “It’s more fun to do this with no clothes on,”

 

            “Okay,”

 

          Richard flicked on Charlie’s bedside light, crawling over the boy and kneeling between his spread legs. "Richard what are you doing?" Charlie wondered, eyes never leaving the pronate bulge in Richards pants. "Something you'll like, okay?"

 

            And Charlie nodded, biting down on his bottom lip as Richards hands reached up his legs, meeting at Charlie’s crotch and caressing him through the soft material of his Clover pajamas. "R-Richard, feels funny." The blonde whimpered, touching over Richards hands that now worked to drag the boy’s pajamas down, peeking inside his tight boxers.

 

            “Holy shit, Charlie,” Richard chuckled, “You are so big, and you’re only 14,”

 

            “Is that bad?” Charlie asked, looking at his erection in awe.

 

            “No,” Richard laughed lightly, “It’s a good thing, trust me,”

 

            And really, Richard wanted to impale himself on Charlie’s leaking cock and ride him into oblivion as he finished undressing him, but he knew that he had to start out with something simplier and easier. So, he leaned down, licking along Charlie’s length. Charlie growled and grabbed onto Richard tightly.

 

            “That feels…good,” Charlie decided, his hips bucking involuntarily.

 

            Suddenly, Richard took as much of Charlie into his mouth as possible, bobbing his head fast. Charlie screamed out, and Richard had to put his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, because if Zayn woke up and came in here, Richard knew he was going to get beat up and thrown out of the house.

 

            He even worked to pull his own pants down before pulling off the lad, panting under his breath.

 

            “Do you like this?” Richard said, spit dripping down his chin as he devoured Charlie’s huge cock. Charlie tried to nod the best he could. He didn’t understand what was happening or why it felt so good, but he knew that he didn’t want this to end.

 

            Tears came to Charlie’s eyes, but they weren’t bad tears, they were happy tears, and Richard knew that, so he forced his mouth onto Charlie all the way down, causing him to gag, and for Charlie to convulse and he came, filling up Richard’s mouth. Richards swallowed it all after swhishing it around in his mouth, and he pumped himself only once or twice before he came onto Charlie’s bed sheets.

 

            “Richard,” Charlie breathed.

 

            “Yes?”

 

_“Again,”_


	14. Chapter 14 - People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine

          Somewhere in the mist of there tumbling around the bed, Richard kicked off his own pants, leaving him completely bare as he finished Charlie off for the fourth time that night.

 

          Not that he was complaining, he loved the taste of Charlie’s cum and by the boys second orgasm, started spiting said cum into the empty glass on the bed side table, which was now a third filled with the sweet, sticky substance.

 

          And Richard knew Charlie’s balls where running low, so after Charlie’s fifth orgasm, and finally spurt of hot cum, he let the autistic boy rest, spiting the last bit into the glass and swirling it around the edges.

 

          "What is that?" Charlie wondered, rolling over in his bed. Richard chuckled and held the cup to his own neglected cock and gave himself a few tugs, till he two spewed into the cup, milking himself best he could till he dipped his finger in and swirled it round, mixing there seed.

 

          "It’s called cum, Charlie. It’s what’s inside your boy parts." Richard pointed out, taking his finger from the cup and licking the sweet substance off his finger.

 

          "Does it taste good?" Charlie wondered, watching the elder boy suckle on his finger needely.

 

          "It’s yummy; would you like to try some?"

 

          And Charlie nodded, holding his mouth open as Richard double dipped his finger and stuck it in Charlie’s mouth, letting him get a taste for the creamy liquid.

 

          He cringed, then giggled, licking his lips. "It’s taste sour." He crinkled his nose. "Its suppose to babe," Richard added, still dipping his finger in the glass and licking it clean.

 

          He did it several times, sharing it with the younger lad before setting it on the table, still a fourth of the way full before scooting under the blankets and holding Charlie’s naked boy to his equally bare one, playing with his soft hair and the chain dangling from his neck.

 

          "I love you Richard." Charlie said quietly, kissing Richards knuckle. "I love you too Superman. Now get some sleep, I won’t be here in the morning but I'll see you at school?"

 

          Charlie mumbled something, turning over and snuggling into Richards’s chest and closing his warn out eyes.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          When Zayn woke he stretched his limbs, groaning loudly but still, not disturbing the messy head of blonde hair rested on his chest, leg draped over him from a long night of sleep.

 

          He moved the body from under him, kissing Niall’s lips quickly before heading down the stairs, leaving the grumpy man to get himself out of bed, while Zayn prepared breakfast.

 

          By the time Niall sodded down the steps, wrapped in there quilt and a pair of boxers and sat down at the kitchen table Zayn was finished with breakfast.

 

          "Good morning, Charming. Did you wake the little monster?" Zayn wondered, kissing the top of Niall’s head and setting a plate of food in front of him. "No," Niall mumbled sleepily, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

 

          Zayn chuckled and wondered up the stairs, taking them slowly, seeing as Charlie still had an hour until school started and tracked into his son’s room.

 

          As soon as he opened the door, he recognized the musky smell of sex and the overheated feeling in the room. His eyebrows knitted together as his eyes wondered to the glass of white liquid on the boys bed side table, his sons messy blonde hair poking out from under the blanket and when he pulled the blanket back, sure enough, there lay Charlie naked, curled into himself.

 

          "Charlie get the fuck up!" Zayn growled, ripping the blanket away, leaving the small blonde exposed. "D-Dadda what’s wrong?" He asked sleepily, trying to cover himself. "Was Richard over last night?" Zayn’s hands went right to his hips, his foot tapping like a nagging mother.

 

          "N-No-" "Don’t lie to me Charles Logan! Why is there a cup of cum in your room! Now tell me, Was Richard here last night!" He yelled.

 

          Charlie didn’t like when Dadda used his full name, it was then that he knew he was in trouble, and when he was in trouble, that meant he got spanked.

 

           "Y-Yes Dadda! I'm sorry!" He hiccupped, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn’t lie when Dadda was looking at him like that and being so stern, so he told the truth, the whole truth When Zayn sat on the edge of his bed and prodded for more information.

 

          "Y-Yesterday Richard was saying Hi and I hugged him and he made this funny sound and we went to the bathroom but someone came in and called Richard a m-mean name." He told Zayn, still crying, trying to hide his shame under the blanket that his father had given back to him.

 

          "T-Then Richard said we would finish and climbed in my window and he s-sucked on me and white stuff came out..." He finished his story, looking up at his father who wore a killer’s face.

 

          He didn’t say another word to his son before he was grabbing Niall’s arm and rushing him out the door, leaving his little boy alone...In the house, by himself with no one to watch over him, which Scared Charlie, but not as much as Dadda was at the moment.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Zayn himself pulled into the Tomlinson-Styles drive way, Richards Car still in the drive as he left Niall in the car and stormed to the front door, pushing it open without warning and startling the small family who sat at the kitchen table, enjoying a meal while Richard just sat there, looking as content as ever.

 

          "You." Zayn growled, storming over to the lad and knocking him straight in the jaw, sending him to the floor. "You left your fucking cum on my kids table! You stay away from him before I call the cops for Child molestation your worthless piece of shit!" Zayn told him, while his brother only stared at him.

 

          "W-What?" Harry asked, looking at Zayn like he was insane. "Your fucking little tyrant snuck into my sons room last night and sucked him off! I found there cup of sperm in Charlie’s room this morning!"

 

          And Richard face palmed because he clearly remembered drinking all of that...or so he thought.

 

          "Richard William!" Louis crossed his arms. "That is a little Autistic boy, you don’t go around using him! He doesn’t understand this!" Harry explained.

 

          "Yeah and Zayn’s no different? I've heard the stories of how many times Zayn had to carry Niall to breakfast! And how old was Niall when they started? Fifteen! Charlie’s birthday isn’t far from now! Besides, Your no better than me Mister ‘I'm covered in Tattoo’s and where leather jackets’! I want to give Charlie the best like you did for Niall! Why can’t you except that you inconsiderate fuck!" Richard yelled back, storming out of the house, car keys in hand with his fathers and uncle following.

 

          "And you fucking left him at home! What if something happened to him Zayn? What if you left the stove on and the house burnt down! Or someone broke in! You’re worse for Charlie than I am! Stop trying to protect him because you aren’t going to be around forever! You have to let him grow up!"

 

          With that, Richard got into his car and raced back to the Tomlinsons where he found little Charlie sitting on the front door step, his lunch packed, clothes on with tears in his eyes while he waited for dadda to get home and take him to school.

 

          "Richard!" He giggled, jumping up from the porch and running to the Blue Camaro. "Hey Superman, ready to go to school?"

 

          And Charlie nodded, getting in the passenger seat and taking the long drive to school. Even if Zayn didn’t like it, Richard was going to be there for Charlie because that’s what you do when you love someone.


	15. Chapter 15 - This Slope Is Treacherous

            “Why does Dadda not like me with you?” Charlie asked Richard as they walked into the school building. Richard sighed and held onto Charlie’s hand tighter, rubbing his thumb over the soft pale skin.

 

            “He thinks that I’m a bad influence,”

 

            “What does that mean?”

 

            “That means that he thinks you are going to start doing bad things because you are hanging out with me too much,” Richard explained. Charlie pulled his eyebrows together and looked up at Richard through his eyelashes.

 

            “But…that’s not true,” Charlie protested, “You make me feel happy,”

 

            Richard smiled when he heard the blonde say those words, and he pulled him closer in order to kiss him on the lips. Charlie kissed back, a lot like he had the previous night, and it turned him on more than anything.

 

            “Slow down,” Richard chuckled, “Or else I’ll have to take you right here in this hallway,”

 

            “Okay!” Charlie giggled.

 

            “No,” Richard began to laugh, “We can’t do that,”

 

            “Why not?” Charlie pouted, sticking out his lip and pounding his foot down on the floor. And that gave Richard an idea. Why couldn’t he do things with Charlie in public? He smirked to himself.

 

            “Hey Char?” Richard asked as they walked into the library, heading to the back where they studied together for study hall.

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “Do you know how sex works with another guy?” Richard didn’t even bother to lower his voice. No one around them paid them any mind.

 

            “Is it what we did last night?” Charlie asked.

 

            “Almost, but not quite,” Richard said. He then grabbed Charlie hands and put it on his crotch. Charlie giggled and pressed hard. Richard moaned and grabbed onto the blonde’s arms. “Can you do something for me, Charlie?”

 

            Charlie nodded, his hair falling over his eyes a little bit.

 

            “Put your hand in my pants,” Richard breathed heavily.

 

            Charlie smiled and he put his hand down the front of Richard’s pants obediently. But then Richard grabbed his hand and moved it around, so his hand was in the back of his jeans. Charlie didn’t understand, but he didn’t question it.

 

            “I’m a power bottom,” Richard breathed heavily, pushing Charlie’s hand further into his pants so his fingers were close to his hole.

 

            “What’s that?” Charlie asked.

 

            “You’ll find out soon enough,” Richard’s voice was low and guttural, “Put your finger inside of me,”

 

            “What?”

 

            Richard leaned forward on the table a little bit more, giving Charlie more access, “Please, Charlie, put your finger inside of the hole,”

 

            Charlie searched around with his fingers, finally finding what he assumed Richard was talking about, and pushed one of his fingers inside quickly.

 

            “Ah!” Richard moaned, clenching his eyes shut, “Yes, just like that baby, now, move your hand and add more fingers,” Charlie added another finger and pushed both of them deep into the more muscular boy, watching him writhe and moan. “Yes, yes, baby, move your hand faster,”

 

            Richard was more than turned on. He was a slut for Charlie. And just to add to this whole situation, they were in the school’s fucking library. Where there were teachers and students, but Richard didn’t care, he just pushed himself onto Charlie’s fingers harder.

 

            “Why are you doing this?” Charlie asked, not understanding, but enjoying how hot and tight Richard was. Richard didn’t’ answer, he only clenched his eyes shut again and mumbled out, ‘faster, faster,’, which Charlie happily obliged, loving the way he affected the normally so composed Richard.

 

            “Charlie, please, please, more,” And that’s when the blonde’s heart started pounding in his chest, and he shoved as many fingers into Richard as he could, grabbing his shoulder and fucking him on his hand. “I’m almost there, Charlie, just a bit more, just a bit harder, please, please,”

 

            And Richard had never known he could sound so needy and whiny and just so fucking destroyed, simply by Charlie’s fingers. He couldn’t wait until it wasn’t just Charlie’s fingers filling him up.

 

            “I’m cumming,” Richard whispered in Charlie’s ear, and the boy shook as he came in his boxers, feeling the wet sticky substance drip down his inner thigh. He trembled, and Charlie smirked, seeing Richard beautiful and sweaty.

 

            “That was fun,” Charlie giggled. Richard moaned, and looked down to Charlie’s tenting pants. He was about to reach down and help him out, when Charlie pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers. “This tastes better than the stuff from last night,”

 

            Richard moaned and pulled Charlie in for a hot hug, kissing his face everywhere.

 

            _Ring!_

 

            Charlie jumped when the bell rang, and he stood up, pulling Richard with him—still trembling and glowing.

 

            “I’ll finish you off later,” Richard breathed.

 

            “It’s okay,” Charlie giggled, “I don’t care. Are you happy?”

 

            Richard merely nodded.

 

            “Good. I like you power bottom,” And then Charlie pulled Richard down the hallway.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “How was your day at school?” Zayn smiled at his son as they walked back into the house. Charlie smiled.

 

            “Good, Dadda,”

 

            “I’m sorry about yelling at you this morning, but I hope you know that I did it because I love you,” Zayn sighed, pulling Charlie down to sit on his lap, “Having sexual relations with another person too early in a relationship can cause problems. Did you and Richard talk about what you were doing and what it means?”

 

            “Wait, you are okaywith me and Richard being together?” Charlie giggled.

 

            Zayn groaned and dropped his head into his hands, “No, but…damn it Charlie, I don’t want you doing things like that ever again. Do you hear me? Or seeing Richard,”

 

            “But… but Dadda. It feels so good,”

 

            “No!”

 

            “Yes, it does,” Charlie pouted, “And today, Richard showed me how to—”

 

            “Whoa!” Zayn interrupted, “You spend time with him at school?

  
            “Er…yes?” Charlie asked.

 

            Zayn growled then and stomped out of the room, because he knew this was going to end in tears if he continued on. He just left Charlie alone so he could go see his Charming.


	16. Chapter 16  - That You Come In With The Rain

          Richard scavenged through the boxes he still hadn’t unpacked, trying to find the things he needed for tonight, and boy, where they hiding.

 

          A knock on his door tore him from his search and he glanced up, his curly haired father standing at the doorway. "Can we talk?" Harry asked of his son, coming into the room and closing the door behind him, "Well I don’t think you’re going to give me a chance." Richard chuckled, taking a seat on his large bed beside his father.

 

          "It’s about Charlie..." Harry sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Richard really wasn’t in the mood for getting yelled at, but he went along with it never the less. He had a smoking date tonight and he didn’t mean Amanda from the cheerleading squad. He meant the beautiful boy he let finger him at school.

 

          "I know you want best for him and I respect that, but...I just...I want you to be careful with Zayn, Okay? He isn’t exactly warming up to this whole, Charlie on the dating scene thing and I don’t know if he ever will be. He’s protective, you know that." Harry rambled.

 

          "Charlie isn’t _'On the dating scene'_ He’s with me. It’s simple as that. He’s not going anywhere, he’s not going to sleep around because I'm here, I'm going to protect him and I'm not going to let anyone, including Zayn, stand in my way of loving him."

 

          Harry smiled, patting his sons shoulder. "I'm proud of you Richard. I approve of this relationship, but Zayn doesn’t...I just...I want you to be careful okay? I can try to talk to Zayn, but that’s the best I can do."

 

          Richard smiled gratefully at his father, leaning into him and hugging him, "I never told you but you the best dad in the world." Richard told him, nuzzling against Harry's neck like he did when he was a child. "I don’t know if I've ever told you, but I'm proud to call you my son."

 

          They shared there moment, Richard pulling away with a smile, realizing that he had climbed onto his father’s lap. "Oh, I almost forgot. I figured you were looking for there, but a rat got to your old ones on the move over so I bought you some new ones." Harry blushed, handing his son a box of condoms.

 

          "T-Thanks dad...You wouldn’t by any chance have any lube?" Harry thought about it for a moment, but knew the only lube he had would be his and Louis. "I...Me and your dad have about half a bottle?" He tried but Richard head.

 

          "I'll pass. I can pick some up tonight. I don’t know what time I'll be home but, can I sleep on the couch? Not sure if I'll be able to climb stairs after tonight."

 

          Harry gasped, coving his mouth. "I...I would have thought—Oh my god you’re a power bottom! I can’t wait to tell your dad!"

 

          Richard face palmed as he dad raced from the room.

 

          He checked his phone, seeing that it was already nine at night and decided to grab his clothes and head to the bathroom, where he showed—shaving in needed areas—and got re-dressed, not bothering with his hair, seeing as Charlie was sure to mess it up anyways, then headed out the door, waving by to Harry on the way out.

 

          He made a pit stop at the store and picked up a bottle of lube and candy bar for Charlie, because of course, he would be asking for one.

 

          The cashier gave him a filthy wink and he turned up his nose, walking out without another word and getting in his car.

 

          It was now ten thirty and Richard knew the Tomlinson’s where already in bed. Zayn had work in the morning and Niall, well Niall sleepy all day long, so no news there.

 

          He parked a few blocks away and jumped out, making the walk to the Tomlinsons home where he grabbed a few pebbles, nicking them at Charlie’s window, that opened slowly, Charlie’s messy blonde hair poking out before he went feet first out the window, Richard catching him and setting him on the ground.

 

          "How did you know I was coming to get you?" Richard wondered, taking Charlie’s hand and leading him back to his car. "I don’t know...Just thought you would." He giggled, getting in.

 

          "Here, got you a candy bar."

 

          Charlie squealed and nibbled on the candy as they drove. "Where are we going?" Charlie asked as he finished his chocolate. "Where we normally go? I wanted to try something with you, if that’s okay?"

 

          Charlie nodded and leaned against Richards arm while he drove, finally coming to their usual cliff, overlooking the city where Richard stopped the car, putting the top down. The night was warm and almost dry, without a hint of wind.

 

          "Charlie...do you remember when I asked you if you knew how two boys have sex?" Charlie nodded, liking where this was going. "Well...I wanted to do that. You know, have sex. If you...Okay with that?"

 

          Charlie nodded again, getting antsier by the moment as he squirmed around a bit in his seat. "Do you know how it works Superman?"

 

          Charlie shook his head, biting on his lower lip as Richard undid his seatbelt, climbing a little closer to Charlie. "Well...You know how I...Put you penis in my mouth? Well, instead of my mouth, you...Put it where you put your fingers earlier. Do you...want to do that?"

 

          Charlie’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure what his peepee was really called, but he assumed that was what Richard was referring too.

 

          "O-Okay." He reached for the bottom of his jeans, about to pop them open before Richard stopped him. "I'll do that...Just...sit back, Okay?"

 

          Charlie nodded, leaning against the car door, while Richard himself ran his hands under Charlie’s shirt, biting on his lip and letting out a small moan. Charlie wasn’t muscular, or even firm at that. He was soft and squishy and in all honest, Richard loved that.

 

          So, he pealed the shirt off, leaving Charlie’s chest exposed. "You’re so pretty superman," Richard breathed, leaning forward and pecking on of Charlie nipples. "Girls are pretty. I'm not a girl." Charlie crossed his arms, hiding his body from Richard. "Boys can be pretty too, baby. I think your very pretty. Your body is..." Richard finished with a groan, attaching Charlie’s collar bone and sucking, before he traveled down the boy’s body, leaving various kisses until he reached the main event; Charlie’s freakishly large cock.

 

          He undid the button, pulling down the zipper slowly. Like he was winding a jack in the box. Scared it were going to pop out and hit him in the face.

 

 

          Which it might, due to the aroused state the younger boy was in and the slight bucking of his hips whenever Richards fingers brushed against his manhood.

 

          "R-Richard please." Charlie whimpered. And of course, Richard couldn’t say no to that face and resorted to pulling his tight boxers past the throbbing in his pants and yes, if you’re wondering, it did spring up. Just like a Jack in the box.

 

          Richard chuckled, swiping his tongue over Charlie’s tip, the boy in the passenger seat gasping.

 

          Charlie made another swipe, this time, wrapping his large hand around Charlie’s member and guiding him into his mouth, where he bobbed his head, the slight sound of swishing and skin against skin.

 

          "R-Richard," Charlie whined, tangling his small hands in Richards Hair, that was barley long enough for him to grab onto and Richard was right...Charlie would want to tug on his hair.

 

          "Richard—More!" He cried now, bucking his hips into Richards mouth, his head poking the back of Richards throat and making him gag, his eyes watering and he pulled away, but not in enough time to move his face because it was painted in white spurts of Charlie’s spunk.

 

          Richard held his mouth open as another ribbon of cum splattered his face, some landing in his mouth in which he swallowed. "Me sorry," Charlie said innocently, trying to wipe Richards face but he pushed the boys hand away, wiping the cum up with his fingers and licking his hand clean.

 

          "You always taste so good." He breathed after he finished wiping the access amounts of sperm off his face and swallowing it all down, before he pressed his lips to Charlie’s like a needy whore.

 

          And honestly, that’s what Richard was. He was a whore for Charlie, a udder slut and he couldn’t control himself around said boy.

 

          Hell, he'd had him finger him in the school fucking library. He impaled himself on Charlie’s little hand and got off on it and if that wasn’t eh most sinful thing he'd ever done, then fucking Lilly piper in the outhouse at the fair classified him as a saint. Not that he wanted to do a girl, but he couldn’t help himself? He was so horny, and of course, Richard couldn’t old himself off.

 

          Just like now, as he ripped off his clothes, grinding his ass against Charlie’s hard length.

 

          And Charlie didn’t understand what Richard was doing. Honestly, it scared the shit out of him and hurt his hips due to the awkward position. Not that he wanted to speak up. Richard looked so content there, pushing his boxer covered bum onto Charlie and to say the elder wasn’t trying to get off would be the lie of the century.


	17. Chapter 17 - Your Still An Innocent

Richard finally pushed in the wrong directions and Charlie whimpered out, grabbing onto his hips. "R-Richard it hurts...I...I don’t like this. I wunna stop." He cried. Charlie didn’t know if he was ready for this yet, and if Richard was going to be so forceful, he didn’t know if he wanted to keep going. He thought his peepee was going to _inside_ Richard? Wasn’t it supposed to feel good?

 

          "No, No, No, Baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just got carried away, I promise It will feel good we just...We need to get out of the car? If you still don’t want to after that then well stop and just...cuddle. Okay?"

 

          Charlie gulped, wiping his tears before nodding kicking his pants off the rest of the way and grabbing the door handle latch, opening it and stepping onto the ground with bare feet.

 

          Richard reached into the back, grabbing a condom from the unopened box and the newly bought bottle of lube.

 

          "Go stand in front of the car, superman." Richard told him, pulling his boxers down and peeling off his socks before he too followed Charlie to the front of the car, where he jumped on the still warm hood, pulling Charlie’s smaller body between his legs.

 

          "Remember when you fingered me? Well, I need you to do it again, but I'm going to put this on your fingers so it goes in better, okay?"

 

          Charlie nodded shyly as Richard popped the cap open on the lube and spread it onto Charlie’s fingers, putting the boys hand near his hole and leaning himself back, against the car. "Whenever you’re ready, babe." He mumbled, situating and Charlie prodded, pushing his index finger inside timidly.

 

He moved that finger, feeling Richards heat. Yes, he'd felt it that morning, but his hand was at a strange position. Now, he could feel every inch and boy, did he like it. Richard was smooth and warm and so _tight_ around his finger that he added another, then another, till Richard was pushing down on his hand and fucking himself, just like he had done in the library.

 

          That’s when Charlie begun to get nervous again, sweat forming at the base of his hairline and he pulled his hand away, whining. "Superman, what’s wrong? Are you okay?" Richard asked wordily, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the boys lips.

 

          "I-I want a turn." Charlie crossed his arms.

 

          Richard moaned _sinfully_ , his lips forming a ‘O’ at Charlie’s request before reaching next to him on the hood where he set the condom. He then, pealed the rapper open and held the lubricated rubber up to Charlie to show him it wasn’t going to hurt.

 

          Then, ever so carefully, he unrolled the pink colored condom over Richards pulsating cock before spreading more lube onto it and scooting his ass closer to the edge of the hood, giving Richard that much more access.

 

          "Okay babe, don’t hold back, alright? Just, push it in and move your hips in whichever way feels comfortable."

 

          Charlie nodded once, blinking his eyes and shaking his head as to get a grip on reality. He was scared he would hurt his lover but, never the less, positioned his cock almost expertly before peek-a-booing inside, before pulling back out, checking Richards face for any sign of pain, but, saw exactly the opposite.

 

          Richard was so blissed out he didn’t know what to do, other than push back down on Charlie’s cock, causing the both of them to gasp, Charlie’s hips bucking forward, but other than that, he was immobile.

 

          "M-Move your hips Charlie," Richard told him, grabbing his hands and placing them on his hips, the legs dangling over said arms for a better angle.

 

          But still, Charlie knew not what to do, so, Richard took matters into his own hands and grabbed Charlie’s ass, pushing his hips up and causing him to thrust.

 

          Richard repeated the actions over and over again, fucking Charlie into him. Richard really was a whore. It wasn’t right the things going through his head, the words bound to spill out of his mouth and the things he wanted Charlie to say to him, the names he wanted the innocent boy to use or how desperately he wanted Charlie to his prostate with enough force to set the world off balance.

 

          But of course, he bit his tongue and guided the boy in and out of him, on the hood of his car, after he snuck him out of his bedroom window. Now, here they lay, Richards hands reaching behind him, his body arching off the hood and his head rolling back as Charlie got the hand of the hole thrusting thing and took control.

 

          Richards’s eyes wondered tot the sky and fuck was it beautiful. Charlie was beautiful. The way his short curls bounced off his forehead and his nibbled on his lip, watching himself guide in and out of Richard with ease. "S-Superman, please, Faster." Richard whined, panting and begging for more.

 

          Charlie was mid thrust when he nicked Richards neglected prostate and he let out a stream of curses, banging his head against the hood of the 69' and groaning under his breath.

 

          "R-Right there Charlie, fuck your little slut." He slurred, moaning like a fucking _pornstar_. He really was a slut, his whole body quivering under Charlie’s awkward touch. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he liked it, god did he like it. Richard looked to good stretched out on his car like that, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his hand lazily stroking over his own cock.

 

          And it pushed Charlie’s limits, his tummy getting that coiling feeling he knew meant he was going to 'cum' as Richard called it. He attempted to move his hips faster, low moans leaving his lips, trying to cover them unlike Richard who let them flow. He was rather vocal when he got fucked, shouting profanities but he held those back for now, only a few slipping here and there.

 

          "Fuck me harder Charlie, please," He whimpered, his eyes squinting shut as he tugged on his cock harder, his car moving back and forth even thought it was in park.

 

          But Richard didn’t care what happened to that damn car right now, he was getting banged by the person he imagined every time he had sex, so, nothing would ruin this moment.

 

          "R-Richard I can’t hold it." Charlie murmured, his head falling back and Richard knew he had to act fast, using one hand to cup his balls and massage while he stroked.

 

          The different combinations sent his head realign and he finally clenched up, spewing on his chest a tad but still holding off till Charlie too was shooting his load into the condom and ultimately, Richard.

 

           “Charlie—“ Rickard panted, leaning up to kiss the lad. “That was so good.” He laughed.

 

          Charlie himself was still a mess and couldn’t fit to words together without shuddering. “C-Can I take i-it out?” He wondered, breathing heavily against Richards neck. “Yeah baby, you can take it out.”

 

          Charlie blew a sigh of relief and pulled out of Richard, his eyebrows knitting together at the sensation. Richard then reached down and pulled the condom off of Charlie and tilted it up to his mouth, letting the sweet substance drizzle down the rubber and into his awaiting mouth.

 

          Charlie watched in awe, licking his lips before he too leant down and slurped up the seed from Richards stomach, the two smirking and giggling when they finished.

 

           “C’mon, why don’t we go cuddle?” Richard suggested, pulling on his boxers. “C-Can we go to my house and cuddle?”

 

          Richard obligated and helped the blonde dress before jumping in his car and making the drive to the Tomlinsons home, where they snuck in the front door, crept up to Charlie’s room and discarded there clothing once more.

 

           “Goodnight Superman.” Richard whispered, kissing Charlie’s temple and cuddling behind him, where they both feel asleep.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Morning came with a cool breeze through Niall and Zayn’s open window and Niall groaned, pushing his body further into Zayn’s. Today was Saturday, but Zayn still had to work. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to stay home and spend time with his family, but no, classes call.

 

_Just like the phone._

 

           “Hello?” The darker man answered with annoyance. “Professor Tomlinson? Your class has been canceled today due to the storm. We understand that storms pass through offend, but, the students have large projects we don’t want ruined by the rain so it will be postponed until Monday.”

 

          Zayn internally cheered, thanking the woman on the other side and hanging up the phone. “Guess what Charming…I don’t have to go to work today.” He kissed Niall’s nose then his lips, before latching his teeth into the creamy flesh. “Ahh—Can we g-go do something?”

 

          Zayn nodded his head and smiled, pulling the covers off his body. “I’m going to check on Charlie and if he’s still sleeping, I’ll come back and well snuggle some more, Okay?”

 

          Niall nodded, pulling Zayn down for a short kiss before he wondered off to his sons room where he poked the door open and peered inside.

 

          There, lie two bodies, curled up together, Ones head at the others neck while the larger arms wrapped around him.

 

_Richard forgot to go home last night._


	18. Chapter 18 -  He Pulled You Closer Said He'll Never Let Go

            “No,” Zayn whispered to himself, his heart pounding as he eyed the two boys in bed together, “No fucking way,” Zayn was having an internal war. What the hell was he supposed to do? He told Richard to leave his son alone. He told Richard to stay the hell away, but here he was, holding Charlie in his arms, their bodies pressed tightly together. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to go and rip Richard away from his son, or whether he just wanted to beat the shit out of him right then and there. He settled for the less violent route, simply hitting his fist against the wall, making enough noise to stir the couple in bed. Zayn’s body shook with anger.

 

            “Shit,” Richard cursed. How could he have forgotten to go home?

 

            “You have two seconds to explain this before I beat the shit out of you,” Zayn said, his voice scary and low. Richard didn’t move, he only grabbed onto Charlie tighter as they blonde boy woke up and oriented himself.

 

            “Richard?” Charlie whimpered.

 

            “It’s okay, baby,” Richard said, thinking about getting up. But every time he moved a searing sensation ripped through him, as if Charlie was still inside of him. _Charlie had fucked him good._

 

            “No, it’s ‘not okay, baby.’” Zayn mocked, striding forward and grabbing Richard, pulling him from the bed and throwing him on the ground. Richard moaned, feeling arousal when his ass hit the floor so hard. “You better tell me that my son is still a virgin,”

 

            Richard looked up from the ground to the bed, where Charlie’s blonde head peeked over the duvet.

 

            “I’m sorry, sir,” Richard said with practically no emotion, “I can’t do that,”

 

            Suddenly, Zayn pounced on Richard, hitting him square in the jaw and bottom lip, making blood splatter down Richard’s chin.

 

            “No! Dadda! No!” Charlie cried, jumping from the bed and pulled Richard into his arms, stepping in the way of Zayn so he could no longer punch Richard. “Don’t hurt my boyfriend,”

 

            Richard’s heart exploded with warmth, and he just wanted to cry and kiss Charlie until it hurt, because Charlie has just claimed him, called him his boyfriend.

 

            “Charlie, don’t you see I am trying to protect you!” Zayn yelled, completely strained and upset.

 

            “No. You are a meanie butt, Dadda. I love my Richard. He and I are going to be like you and Daddy, okay?” Charlie said, reaching over to Richard and wiping the blood that dripped from his mouth and down his chin. “You say sorry to my boyfriend,” Charlie insisted.

 

            Zayn’s mouth fell open, and he suddenly felt like a stranger to the blonde boy. Who was this kid? And where did this attitude and strength come from? “Charlie,” Zayn mumbled.

 

            “Please, Dadda, why can’t you just say sorry?” Charlie asked innocently, holding onto Richard tighter.

 

            Zayn was speechless, but he forced himself to say something, “I’m sorry,”

 

            Charlie giggled and smiled, hopping forward and pulling his Dadda in for a hug, which Zayn happily returned.

 

            “Maybe I can try to accept this,” Zayn’s voice cracked, “For…for you,” And then Charlie beamed, kissing Zayn’s on the cheek and skipping back to Richard, kissing him on the lips. Zayn shook his head and bit his lip. Why was he suddenly okay with this? Well…he still was furious that Richard had taken his sons virginity. But…but Charlie was happy. “I’m surprised you can walk,” Zayn whispered, looking at his son.

 

            Richard chuckled and turned to Charlie, “I love how everyone thinks you bottom,”

 

            “You…what?” Zayn was completely caught off-guard. And suddenly, some of his anger faded. Because his son wasn’t being plowed, he was the one fucking Richard. He was the one owning him and pushing into him as deep as he could go. Zayn wasn’t sure why it made things better, but it did.

 

            “Yeah,” Richard sighed, “I’m a power bottom,”

 

            Charlie giggled, “I pushed myself into him until--”

 

            Richard interrupted, “No, superman, you can’t tell people that,”

 

            Zayn had a sudden flashback to when this first started happening to him and Niall.

 

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

 

_“Oh,” Zayn mumbled, blush rushing to his cheeks as Jay walked in. Niall only giggled and then pouted._

 

_“Zayn, why did you stop?” Niall asked, “I thought we were going to do what we did last night. You remember? Sex?”_

 

_“Niall,” Zayn hushed, blushing even more. Jay chuckled and sat at the end of the bed, handing one of the tea cups to Zayn, who was now off of Niall and sitting with his back against the headboard. He mumbled a thank you, hoping that the blush would fade off of his face, but it didn’t seem to be going anywhere._

 

_“Zayn?” Niall asked again, staring to pull of his boxers._

 

_“Niall!” Zayn yelled, stopping him, “Not with Jay here, we don’t do that when there are other people around, okay?”_

 

_Niall’s eyes widened, but he nodded anyway._

 

 

_*END FLASHBACK*_

 

“Just because my son likes you, doesn’t mean that I do,” Zayn finally said, “But if this is going to happen, there have to be ground rules.”

 

            Richard nodded and kissed Charlie on the head, while the blonde played with his beautiful silver necklace.

 

            “You can’t be here later than nine,” Zayn started, “You treat him better than you treat anyone else. You take him out on real dates. You take this relationship seriously. And you keep sexual relations to a minimum,”

 

            Richard smirked, “I agree with all of that,” Then he sighed, “But I don’t think that I will be able to stay away from your sons big cock for long,”

 

            And Zayn had been so good controlling his emotions, but at that, he snapped, jumped and hitting Richard yet again, right in the eye. Surely it would be black tomorrow.

 

            “Dadda!” Charlie yelled.

 

            “I take that back,” Zayn growled, “There should be no sexual relations. Better get nice and friendly with your hand, Richard,”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “What the hell happened to you?” Harry yelled as soon as his son walked into their house. Richard’s blood had dried over his lips and chin, and his eyes was already black. Richard shrugged off his father.

 

            “Oh, God!” Louis yelled, joining Harry at Richard’s side.

 

            “It’s nothing,” Richard groaned, shaking his head.

 

            “No! Someone hit you!” Louis said, gently caressing his son’s face.

 

            “It was Uncle Zayn, okay?” Richard groaned, “I forgot to come back home last night…after…”

 

            “Oh,” Harry said in realization.

 

            “What?” Louis yelped, not understanding.

 

            “I…I spent some time with Charlie last night,” Richard explained, stepping a limp forward. And suddenly, Louis understood.

 

            “Zayn found you in Charlie’s bed,”

 

            “Yes,” Richard groaned, “He didn’t like it very much,”

 

            “But…you still had sex?” Louis smiled, “And you’re a power bottom? I’m so fucking proud!”

 

            Richard shook his head at his father’s and limped up the steps, “You are both crazy,” He muttered.


	19. Chapter 19 - And That's The Way I Loved You

          On Monday, with Zayn permission, Richard picked up Charlie for school, walking to the door and knocking on it where he was greeted with a pair of small arms wrapping him. "Richard!" Charlie mumbled into his shirt. "Hey Superman, are you ready for school?"

 

          Charlie giggled and nodded his head, turning around to face his dadda who held his lunch and his backpack. "I want you going straight to school. No pit stops, not sightseeing, School, class then straight home, do you understand?" Zayn scolded, handing his son his things.

 

          Charlie nodded, giggling. "Charlie go wait in the car I need to have a talk with Richard."

 

          Charlie waved and skipped to the car where he got in and buckled up.

 

          "I don’t like you Richard, I don’t like the things you’re doing to my son but I can’t help them. If I so much as hear you've hurt him I will end you, do you understand?" Richard gulped, but nodded his head never the less.

 

          "Today at school, you take him right to class and you involve him in no other activities. That means no bathroom breaks to fulfill your disgusting thoughts do you understand? My son is not a blow up doll for you to get off on. You treat him respect."

 

          Zayn was so strict and protective and honestly, it scared the living shit out of Richard as he walked back to the car, shooting Zayn another look, who glared back at him, Niall now under his arm with messy hair and sleepy eyes as they drove away.

 

          "Charming, why don’t you go back to bed? Liam’s going to be here soon." Zayn suggested, running his hands through his husbands Hair. "I don’t wunna, I want to go to work with you today Zaynie." He whined, pouting his lips for a kiss.

 

          "Charming...I don’t know." He sighed. Today was a big exam. After the students projects where turned in, They would be drawing a figure, using their talents to express that figures personality.

 

          Then, something hit Zayn. Why couldn’t Niall be there model? "Okay Charming, but you need to go get dressed or you can’t come. I'll call Liam and tell him he won’t be watching you today, alight?"

 

          Niall giggled, nodding and taking a run for the stairs. Zayn himself then wondered for the Kitchen, looking over the calendar on the wall, reading over dates. In only a few months, his precious baby Niall would be turning thirty five.

 

          Damn, how time flew. He could have sworn it was just yesterday they shared their first kiss in the Art room, Niall running off to tell the family about it.

 

 

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

 

_"No Nia-" Niall stopped his words with his lips, pressing them together in a furry of lust and need; Niall’s lip clasped over Zayn’s harshly._

_Zayn wanted to pull away, he really did, but Niall felt so good; tasted so fucking good. His eyes squinted together, his mouth starting to move against Niall's who wasn’t sure what to do with his own so he opened his mouth, allowing Zayn’s prodding tongue inside, moving against the edge of Niall’s mouth, massaging the inside of his cheek then moving on to the roof of his mouth were he tickled Niall, making the boy pull away in a fit of laughter._

_Zayn chuckled, locking his fingers behind Niall, there chest now pressed together. "I liked that." Niall giggled, leaning up to peck Zayn’s lips. "C'mon...Why don’t we see what everyone’s up to, Yeah?" Zayn asked, taking Niall’s hand and leading him from the large room._

_"So how was painting?" Jay asked from the kitchen. She looked like she was making something but Zayn wasn’t sure. "I invited the Payne’s to stay for Dinner, do you think that would be alright Niall? I mean, it is your castle." She smiled, drying her hands. "Sounds like fun!" Niall giggled, Zayn reaching around him to hug him tightly._

_Everyone sat in the living room, socializing. They hadn’t even noticed Zayn and Niall come out of there art room; so the conversation stayed discreet._

_"Me and Zayn kissed like they do in the movies." Niall giggled._

_Zayn blushed red, hiding his face in Niall’s neck, standing behind him protectively. "Niall, you’re not supposed to tell anyone about that."_

*END FLASHBACK*

 

 

 

          He could still the tingle on his lips from that day. He was so happy to have Niall, to be able to call him his lover after everything they had gone through back then, but now, almost  twenty years later, still going strong.

 

          There love life was booming, there date nights still weekly and there late nights still steamy. Niall had given him everything he had ever asked for, Everything that he had ever wanted and he was sure, that when Niall came running down the stairs, his shirt on backwards with his hair still messy, that he saw that same little boy, the same one he saw when he woke to him wrapped in his arms safely for the first time.

 

          He could still feel the warmth of Daisy and Phoebe on his chest, still hear the pitter pat feet of his little sisters running down the hall and the faint smell of Breakfast cooking down stairs, Mamma Tomlinson smiling brightly at him and tussling his matted hair before she handed him a plate of food and he took his seat beside the rest of his family.

 

          "Ready to go?" He asked, ripping himself from his present thoughts, his arm wrapping around Niall who took his shirt off and fixed it.

 

          "I'm always ready!" Niall giggled, blue eyes sparkling. And Zayn wanted to cry because it was moments like this he realized just how much he loved Niall.

 

_And hell...Did he love Niall._

 

          He loved Niall when he smiled; he loved Niall when he cried. He loved Niall when he laughed and he loved Niall when he screamed.

 

          And mostly…He loved Niall when he peered down through sleep filled eyes to find him, nuzzled into his chest, the sheets wrapped around him securely, while a cool morning breeze painted his feet and he reached down to play with Niall’s hair until he finally woke—lazily smiling and staring at Zayn with such love it almost burned.

 

          He loved Niall in those moments the most, because Niall was all his, in a silenced world, still for a single moment, where they shared a good morning kiss, their noses brushed, Niall’s cheeks burning and after all those years, they _were_ those two brothers, cuddled into blue sheets, hiding from their father and burying themselves in love.

 

_And Zayn never wanted to leave._

           “You okay Zaynie?” Niall asked.

 

           “I’m fine Charming…I was just remembering all the ways I love you.”


	20. Chapter 20 - I'd Be Patient If I Had The Time

It was next week that Zayn got called into Charlie’s school. He was worried, to say the least, because he knew the Richard was a trouble maker. For all he knew, Richard convinced Charlie to skip class or ignore a teacher’s instructions. He decided to leave Niall at home, because more than likely this was going to be too intense for his husband to handle.

 

            Zayn walked into the school, heading straight for the office, and when he arrived, he immediately knew that this had been Richard’s fault, whatever this is. Because Louis and Harry were already there, hand in hand, looking more worried than I felt.

 

            “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Zayn growled, “Louis, what the hell did your son do this time?”           

 

            Louis chuckled nervously and held onto Harry’s hand tighter.

 

            “Cut us some slack,” Harry breathed, “The last time we were called down to an office Richard got expelled from his last school,”

 

            “That’s exactly what I was afraid of,” Zayn muttered under his breath.

 

            “Zayn, Louis, and Harry Tomlinson?” A woman called, summoning them into the principal’s office.

 

            They walked inside, and Zayn’s heart began to pound when he saw Richard and Charlie sitting in the corner of the room, their hands entwined, but Charlie was crying. Zayn wanted to kill Richard right then and there, but he didn’t. He just took as deep breath and sat beside Louis and Harry.

 

            “Thank you for coming down here,” The principal said, “I am Mrs. Norman, the principal,” Her face was blushed red as if she were embarrassed, “The circumstances on which I had to bring you down here are…very…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence. Then she decided to skip right to the point, “Your sons PDA is getting out of hand,”

 

            Zayn growled and bit his lip, wishing that this wasn’t happening.

 

            “We don’t accept any public affection here, however, some does slip by. But today…I have never seen such an outwards…your sons were… it was not appropriate for school….”

 

            The principal was so flustered she couldn’t even get out the words she wanted to say. She was too embarrassed to say them in front of Harry, Louis, and Zayn.

 

            “Richard, how about you tell them what you did,” Mrs. Norman suggested.

 

            Richard looked to Charlie and then back up.

 

            “We didn’t do anything that bad,” Richard shrugged.

 

            “Tell me what you did,” Zayn warned. Louis and Harry were both silent, biting their lips.

 

            “I sucked Charlie off, okay? What’s the big deal?” Richard shrugged, gabbing Charlie and pulling them closer together, kissing his head.

 

            “What’s the big deal!” Zayn yelled, standing up, “I said NO SEXUAL RELATIONS.”

 

            “And I told you,” Richard sighed, “That I wouldn’t be able to resist his big cock,”

 

            And that was it for Zayn, he grabbed Charlie’s hand, pulling him up and out of the room before he attacked Richard in front of the principal and got sent to jail. Charlie said nothing as they left the building and got into the car.

 

            “Dadda I’m sorry,” Charlie cried.

 

            “No, baby, it’s okay,” Zayn said, shaking his head, “It’s not your fault,”

 

            “Really?”

 

            “Really,” Zayn said, driving back home, “Richard is just a fucking cock slut,” And then he caught himself, “Shit, baby, don’t ever repeat those words,”

 

            Charlie’s eyes widened, and he simply nodded.

 

 

~

 

 

            Charlie wanted to understand what a cock slut was. He wanted to know why Dadda had called Richard that. So the blonde boy did the one thing he could think of, go to Google. Normally, his daddies didn’t like him on Google, but he was home alone with Liam at the moment, while he daddies were on another date night. So, he went into his room after taking Zayn’s laptop and set it up on his bed, typing in the words to the best of his spelling ability.

 

            That’s when the scary pages started popping up. Charlie read over them, until he came across one that had pictures. He bit his lip and clicked it timidly. A page popped up with a naked man on it, and he was tied up, not able to move. Charlie didn’t understand it, but his pants started to get tight. The man looked so happy and it looked like he was enjoying it. Charlie scrolled and found another picture. This one, there was another man inside of him, just like Charlie had done to Richard. Charlie couldn’t figure out what this meant. Was he supposed to tie Richard up? In the next picture, there was a ring on the man’s… _privates_. And he read that it was called a cock ring. The young boy twisted his face up in confusion.

 

            “Charlie?” Liam called.

 

            Charlie panicked and closed the browser, and then the laptop, hiding it behind his pillow. If there was anything he learned from Richard it was how to lie and hide things, so long as it was for the better of his boyfriend.

 

 

~

 

 

            Louis and Harry had gone out for date. And since Richard was 16 and fully capable of caring for himself, they left him at home alone. And of course, since Zayn thought Louis and Harry were still over there, he let Charlie go to spend some time with Richard—as long as they were back in time for Charlie’s strict curfew that Zayn had put in place.

 

            “I’ve never been in your house alone with you before!” Charlie giggled as the two boys walked inside.

 

            “I know,”Richard smiled, “Do you know what that means?”

 

            “No,” Charlie shook his head.

 

            “We can…we can do whatever we want,” Richard said. Secretly, the older boy was unconditionally horny. He was a slut. Richard pulled their bodies together and grinded his ass against Charlie. “Please, please Charlie?” Richard began to beg.

 

            And then Charlie was reminded of the website, and the man that was tied up.

 

            “Richard?” Charlie asked.

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “Can I go into your tool shed?”

 

            Richard was completely taken aback by Charlie’s request, and they two boys pulled apart and so Richard could see his boyfriend’s face better.

 

            “Why, babe?”

 

            “It’s a surprise,” Charlie giggled running out the back door of the house and to the backyard, disappearing into the shed. Richard stood, completely thrown off by all of this. When Charlie returned to the house, he was hiding something behind his back.

 

            “Superman, what are you up to?” Richard asked. Charlie only giggled and pushed Richard to his bedroom.

 

            Charlie roughly threw Richard to the bed, and Richard was immediately turned on. Charlie had never taken the initiative like this, he had never taken complete control.

 

            “Close your eyes!” Charlie chuckled. Richard listened and lay back on the bed, his eyes closed and his limbs sprawled out to his sides. Charlie’s hands gently grabbed Richards wrists and pulled them back towards the bed frame

 

            “Charlie?”

 

            “Shh,”

 

            And then, Richard felt the rope around his wrists and his heart began to pound. Charlie didn’t tie his hands tightly to the headboard—the boy didn’t know how—but when Richard attempted to yank his hands free, it made the knot impossibly tight, and he whimpered in pain as it burned his wrists. Charlie undressed Richard then, leaving him naked and tied up, his cock already standing tall and proud, hard and leaking.

 

            “Do you have a cock ring?” Charlie asked.

 

            Richard was speechless. What the hell had gotten into Charlie? What was going on?

 

            “Charlie, what are you doing?” Richard breathed.

 

            “Dadda said you were my cock slut,” Charlie said with a small giggle, “And this is what you do to cock sluts,” Richard’s mouth hung open, and he pulled on the restraints helplessly. “So, do you have one?”

 

            “In…in the closet,” Richard mumbled, his face burning with blush as the autistic boy wondered to the closet, rummaging around, and then pulling out the metal ring.

 

            “How do you put it on?” Charlie asked.

 

            “You just put it--”

 

            “Like this?” Charlie asked, putting the ring on Richard’s already hard cock. Richard moaned out and bucked forward.

 

            “Y-Yes,”

 

            Charlie then undressed himself, and grabbed Richard’s lube from the bedside table.

 

            “Am I doing this right?” Charlie asked, putting lube on his hard member, looking up to Richard with lust filled eyes. Richard couldn’t speak, he just nodded and writhed on the bed, his body begging for Charlie. But he didn’t have to beg for long, because Charlie thrusted into Richard before he could even ask, and he began moving his hips.

 

            “Fuck Charlie,” Richard moaned filthily, “Where did you learn this?”

 

            “Online,”

 

            “ _Fuck_ ,”

 

            Charlie moved his hips faster and faster and Richard wanted to grab Charlie, to hold onto him, to kiss him, or something. But the ties were way too tight, and there was no way to get out, even if he tried.

 

            “Charlie…oh, God, Charlie…wow,” Richard breathed out. He had to clench his eyes shut because he never thought that this would happen and it turned him on more than anything. Charlie’s face was concentrated, his hands digging into Richard’s hips and focusing on his deep and hard thrusts. Richard wrapped his legs around Charlie’s waist, acting as the only way he could hold onto the boy hovering above him, fucking him into next century, his beautiful boyfriend.

 

            Charlie’s hips started to stutter, and his face contorted with pleasure.

 

            “Richard…I…I…”

 

            “In my mouth, superman,”

 

            So Charlie pulled out, moving up to Richard’s mouth and spilling down the back of his throat. Richard moaned and sucked, swallowing every bit of cum. Charlie pulled out and took a deep breath, smiling.

 

            “This is fun,” He giggled.

 

            Richard just moaned.

 

            “Why haven’t you…cum yet?” Charlie asked innocently. Richard whined again, so needy.

 

            “That’s what the ring does,” Richard breathed, “It doesn’t let me do that,”

 

            “But…but why not?”

 

            “It makes me needy,” Richard whined, “It makes me feel so close, right on the edge, but you control when I cum,”

 

            “Oh,” Charlie smirked, in understanding and moved back down to Richard’s tight ass, sticking himself in once again. Richard yelped and pulled at the hand ties, making pain shoot through his wrists.

 

            “Again?” Richard asked in disbelief, “Aren’t you oversensitive?”

 

            “No,” Charlie said, leaning over and kissing Richard, “I go forever,”

 

 

~

 

 

            It was almost an hour later, and Charlie had come a total of three times, right into Richard’s mouth. And Richard, well, let’s just say he was a mess. His body was shaky, trembling, sweaty, a complete mess. He no longer remembered his own name, his body was just oversensitive and he wanted to cum more than anything, but it didn’t seem like Charlie was done with him anytime soon. Tears rolled down Richard’s cheeks, but he wasn’t sad. In fact, this was the best night of his life.

 

            “Last one,” Charlie huffed, his own body starting to slow with exhaustion. “Can I pull off the ring this time?”

 

            Richard couldn’t answer, he was about to fucking pass out, because this was all too much. _Too much._

 

            Charlie then reached forward, speeding up his thrusts and grabbing the ring, pulling it off.

 

            Richard screamed, and cried, shooting so much cum _everywhere_ , and then Charlie released, this time, deep inside his boyfriends hole.

 

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Richard cried, and then he passed out.

 

 

~

 

 

            When Richard woke up and found himself staring into Charlie’s beautiful eyes.

 

            “I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Charlie cried. Richard immediately knew what Charlie was talking about and he wrapped his arms around the boy. _He was untied._

 

            “No, baby, it was the best thing I have ever felt,” Richard reassured.

 

            “Really?”

  
            “Really,” Richard breathed, kissing Charlie hard, “You are amazing,”

 

            It wasn’t until later that Richard found out that he had passed out, and that Charlie had run away crying, waiting downstairs naked until Louis and Harry returned home. They had had to cut the ties, because they were so fucking tight, and Louis and laughed so hard that he had almost peed himself.

 

            But Richard was happy, because he now knew who he would belong to forever.

 

            Charlie.

 

            _His superman._


	21. Chapter 21 - No I'll Never Let You Down

          It wasn't that Louis wanted to tell Zayn-but Charlie was so hysterical when He came to pick him up, and, like any father would do, He asked what exactly Richard had done to him.

 

          "It's not exactly...What Richard did to Charlie? But more of what Charlie did to Ri-" Right on queue Richard's loud, raspy voice came through the house. "God Charlie I can't even move-Go a little gentler next time, My ass feels like I got h-Oh...H-Hi Uncle Zayn."

 

          He murmured, as he limped to the top of the stair case. "What did you do Richard? What did you teach my son? What did I say about Sexual activities! Where were your fathers?"

 

          "Well...I didn't do anything, Charlie took control on this one and actually, you taught him this one." He pointed out, and Charlie erupted with giggles. "Richard likes being a cock slut."

 

          That's when Harry and Louis started laughing because, well, Charlie was just so cute and innocent and how he could plow their son that good? "Okay, Charlie I want you to go wait in the car, Richard, I want to have a talk with you."

 

          Charlie nodded his head, skipping out to the car where Daddy was waiting and the two giggled about how well Charlie took Richard.

 

          "Don't kill our son!" Harry yelled as Zayn begun to drag the lad to his room, setting him down on the bed. "Whets your game Richard? What are you trying to get from him?" He growled.

 

          Richard looked at Zayn curiously, squinting his eyes. "I...I don't want anything from Charlie?" "No! Stop saying that okay? I know you want something! He doesn't need this Richard; he doesn't need you hurting him! He doesn't understand you're just a player-that your just using him for sex." Zayn groaned.

 

          "I'M NOT USING HIM! I happen to Love Charlie! I always have! I realized it when I left, I realized I was so lost without him and No, I'm just making up for lost time! Why can't you just accept this Zayn! I love your son the way you love Niall. You should be happy Zayn. I'm family, I grew up around you! You know I would never hurt Charlie, I've always been so careful. And you know just as well as I do, if you and Niall where still the young you would be all over each other, even more than you already are. I'm not going to hurt Charlie, he's my superman."

 

 

          Zayn bit back a scream. He hated Richard, he hated him. He was so unfair to Charlie. He used him and he didn't appreciate his son one bit. Richard wasn't good enough for Charlie. No one was good enough for his little boy. He watched him grow up, he watched him in his happiest times and his saddest.

 

          Richard hadn't been there when Charlie needed him. No, it wasn't his fault interlay, but Charlie needs him, fucking needs him and he wasn't around. Why did he think he could just snatch the handicapped boy up again and use him? Use him for his own needs and throw him to the curb like trash?

 

          Richard didn't appreciate Charlie and he never would, so, as a father, Zayn didn't approve. He never would because this was his baby, his precious little baby's innocents. He was never going to be the same after Richard Violated him.

 

          Zayn felt enraged. He felt the blood pumping through him and his adrenaline pumping like he could stop a train with one finger.

 

          "I don't want you to see, or talk, or even look at Charlie ever again, do you understand me?" Zayn got right in Richard's face, blowing air at his face with every huff. "Get the fuck out Zayn, you can't tell me and Charlie what to do. You may be his father but you're not mine!" Richard yelled back, shoving Zayn out of his face and it was probably the stupidest move of his life because Zayn pounced.

 

          He jumped on Richard so hard he fell to the ground while Zayn's fists flew, punching Richard repeatedly, till his hands where sore, his knuckled covered in blood along with the floor.

 

          "Don't you ever," Zayn grunted, hitting Richard again. "Come near," He grabbed his hair, smashing his head against the ground with a sickening crack. "My son again!" He finished, smacking Richards head against the ground one more time before he stood, breathing heavy and wiping his mouth.

 

          He looked down at the lifeless body, and luckily, Richard was only unconscious, blood still leaking down his face and an imprint of Zayn's wedding ring gathering under his right eye. His lip was split in two right along the top and he had two swelling eyes, along with a tare along his forehead where Zayn had punched him so hard it ripped the skin.

 

          He bit his lip in regret. He shouldn't have let himself go. He could have killed Richard, his own family and that in itself would sever the last bit of relationship he had left with his friend.

 

          So Zayn panicked, he scurried out of Richards's room, taking the steps four at a time and racing out the door, not even saying goodbye to his brothers before he got in the car, pulling out of the drive as fast as he could, staring at the house in his rear-view mirror.

 

          "Dadda? What happened to your hand?" Charlie asked innocently from the back seat. "Did...Did you hurt Richard?"

 

          Zayn didn't want to tell Charlie the truth so he lied, she shook his head no and griped the steering wheel harder, like it was his life line and he was never, never going to let go.

 

          "You did didn't you! You hurt him Dadda I know you did!" Charlie screamed. Dadda hurt Richard and he knew it. He knew Dadda was going to do it to. He should have stayed behind to keep it from happening but he had trusted his Dadda so much?

 

          "No...Charlie I didn't-" "You Hurt Richard! Why would you do that! I hate you!" Charlie yelled and Zayn felt his resolve braking.

 

          "Charles shut the fuck up! I can't deal with you right now! All you care about is Richard, well let me tell you, Richard only wants you for Sex Charlie! That's all he will ever want you for because no one wants you, Charlie. No one wants a Retard!" Zayn screamed, banging his hands against the steering wheel.

 

          The car went silent. So silent Zayn could almost hear his words over and over. He promised he would never use that word, he swore to himself he would never hurt his son and he did, he'd said the inevitable and Charlie would never forgive him, Charlie was never going to be the same.

 

          As soon as they arrived home, Charlie jumped out of the car and ran upstairs, his eyes leaking like a river, while Niall merely walked himself inside, not even giving Zayn a second glance.

 

          Zayn couldn't have Niall mad at him as well?

 

          "Charming, please." He grabbed onto Niall's hand as the autistic man reached the stairs. "No!" Niall yelled, pushing his husband off.

 

          "Is that what you thought about me? I'm...I might not b-be smart but I know when someone doesn't want someone around no more. Why couldn't you just said it a long time ago?" He cried, now making his way up the stairs again.

 

          "Niall, please, I'm sorry! I didn't...I didn't mean to say that!" He called back. "No! No one wants a retard Zayn!"

 

          With that, Niall scuffed into Charlie's room where he consulted him and comforted him, reminding him that he indeed, was not the unspeakable Name his father had used. But Charlie was so hysterical Niall could barely get a word in, so he merely held his son close, letting him scream and cry in his arms till he finally gave out and feel into a deep sleep, filled with his father's voice.


	22. Chapter 22 - You're Love Is All That Will Remain

          "That doesn't sound good, Lou," Harry whimpered. The two men were sitting in their room, trying to listen the conversation that Zayn and Richard were having, but it was pretty quite. Then came the noises that were scaring Harry. The thuds and bumps, and then muttered curses. "Louis, please, what if Zayn hurt Richard, we should go check on him,"

 

          "Fine," Louis agreed at last, grabbing his husband's hand and leading him from the room. When they arrived in the living room, they both froze. Neither man could understand what had happened.

 

          "Richard!" Harry cried, running forward and dropping to his knees, grabbing his son in his arms and cradling his bloody head, "Shit, Lou call the ambulance,"

 

          Louis dropped down beside Harry, tears forming in his eyes and he looked at his unconscious son. Zayn hadn't done this, had he? He couldn't have. Zayn was Louis' brother. Richard's Uncle...he would never...

 

          "Hello, what's your emergency?"

 

          "We need an ambulance now, our son is unconscious,"

 

 

~

 

 

          "We are leaving!" Niall yelled, slamming his suitcase down on the ground. Zayn stared at him in disbelief. He and Charlie were both standing by the door, holding their suitcases in their hands and staring at Zayn with hard eyes.

 

          "Charming, wait," Zayn said, reaching forward to hold his husband. The blonde, however, shied away, not letting their skin touch. "You...you can't do this. Where will you go?"

 

          "Anywhere but here," Charlie chimed in, looking down at his feet and not daring to look Zayn in the eye. Because this scared him more than he'd like to admit.

 

          Zayn felt like his world was ending. But then again, who could blame him? He had beat his nephew senseless, he had said the word that he promised himself he would never say, and he was about to lose the love of his life and his beautiful son.

 

          Zayn knew why he snapped. Who wouldn't go crazy after living in his shoes for years after years? Hell, everyday Zayn cared for two autistic people, taught art classes to a bunch of uni students, slaved over to pay the bills, worried about the well being of his naïve son, and protecting everything that he created, in other words, keeping his family together and strong, unaffected by the outside world.

 

          But there was no taking that word back, that dreaded word. Retard. Why had he said it in the first place?

 

          "Please don't go," Zayn whimpered, suddenly feeling like a kicked puppy. His eyes were wide in fright of losing everything.

 

          Niall's face twisted, seeing his Zaynie like this. But Zayn had hurt him. Really really hurt him, so he grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him out onto the porch, where they called Liam, begging him to come and pick them up.

 

          "Charming," Zayn cried, dropping to his knees and putting his head to the ground, "Charlie, come back,"

 

 

~

 

 

          "Your son was hurt very badly," The doctor said, rubbing his hands together and biting his lip, "He has many stitches on his face, a few on his neck, and....He must have fallen, or his head must have been hit against the wall or the ground, because there was a rupture in the artery that provides blood to his brain. It's called a brain aneurysm, and it can be very serious. I will need to do immediate tests to decide what the best treatment is for him,"

 

          Louis stood, in shock, while Harry broke into tears, running down the hallways of the hospital and out of sight.

 

          "In the mean time, he is in very serious condition and will be under close watch. The symptoms he may include, nausea, headaches, neck pain, and...possible stroke or seizure,"

 

          Louis was shaking, so worried, completely torn apart. That was his son. His little boy.

 

          "But...he will be okay?" Louis inquired, his voice cracking.

 

          "I can't guarantee anything, sir," The doctor said, "But I will do my best. Richard is awake now, also, if you would like to go see him,"

 

          Louis did, he did want to see his son, but he didn't think that he could walk into the hospital room without his husband. So he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, in the direction Harry had run. When he found his curly haired lover, he was curled into a ball in a linens closet, tears running down his face as one looking nurses cooed over him. Louis would normally have felt angry at the nurses and jealous, and normally he would have marked his territory by kissing Harry hard on the lips and looking to the nurses in spite. But, at the moment, that wasn't what was important.

 

          "Babe, it's okay," Louis said, tears coming to his eyes as he wrapped Harry in his arms. Harry continued to sob. "He'll be okay,"

 

          "What if he isn't?" Harry asked, "We failed as parents, Lou. Look at what happened. He got expelled once, he smokes, and we couldn't even do our jobs of protecting him."

          Louis felt his stomach drop. Harry was right, of course-Harry was always right-but Louis tried to ignore that right now. Suddenly, Louis' phone rang, and he answered it after reading the caller ID.

 

          "What's up Liam?" Louis asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

 

          "I need a favor Lou," Liam said quietly.

 

          "Of course," Louis said. Because even though his life was falling apart, he would still do anything for his friends and family.

 

          "Niall and Charlie don't want to stay with Zayn anymore," Liam said, "And I would have them at my place but I'm going out of town for work this week. Do you think you could take them? I know you have a spare room,"

 

          "Of course," Louis said, "But...why are they upset with Zayn?"

 

          "Zayn...he's having some troubles, lately,"

 

 

~

 

 

          "Where's Richard!" Charlie screamed, holding his necklace in his fist.

 

          "Charlie, he's hurt, okay?" Harry whimpered.

 

          "I want to see him now!" Charlie yelled, tears streaming down his face and snot dripping from his nose. Louis and Harry weren't used to dealing with Charlie in this state.

 

          "Maybe...maybe you can go see him, okay? But...but you have to be quiet and gentle,"

 

          That's how Charlie ended up walking into the hospital room, and breaking down into tears when he saw his face and how hurt it looked.

 

          "Richard?" Charlie whimpered, rushing to his boyfriend's side.

 

          "Hey superman," Richard said, trying to sit up but feeling too much pain in his neck to really do anything. Charlie reached forward, grabbing Richard's hand.

 

          "My Dadda did this, didn't he?" Charlie cried.

 

          "Yes," Richard said, "But it's okay, superman, everything is going to be okay,"

 

          "But you're hurt, and you are in the hospital. Isn't that bad?" Charlie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

          Richard didn't answer. He only reached with his arm with no IV and grabbed Charlie's cheek gently, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

          "So, what now?" Charlie asked.

 

          Richard was about to answer, when a wave of pain shot through him and his body tensed in agony. "Charlie, get me that bucket,"

 

          Charlie did as he was told and as soon as Richard had it, he vomited his guts out, pain searing through him and a terrible headache coming on like a bulldozer. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked up to Charlie, who was going to cry again.

          "Richard, are you okay? Do I need to get help?"

 

          "No,"

 

          "But...Richard," Charlie burst into tears.

 

          And then Richard's body began to convulse, shaking and trembling. Charlie knew it was a seizure, he had seen his Daddy have these before. And he knew he needed help, but he couldn't get himself to move. He grabbed Richard's hand and sobbed.

 

          "Richard! RICHARD!"

 

          Charlie's yells attracted the doctors, and then Charlie was being dragged from the room, as nurses and doctors swarmed around his boyfriend, who was still shaking on the bed.


	23. Chapter 23 - If You Walk Away, Every Day It Will Rain

          Zayn curled into himself, laying in the same sheets he and Niall spent so many nights together and he sobbed. He regretted those words so much and all he wanted was his Prince Charming. He wanted to go back in time, He wished he would have never told Ms. Edwards about their dad and that he had just rode out the storm until he and Niall could have moved out, He could have found a job and supported Niall.

 

          Yes, he wouldn’t give up Charlie for the world, but sometimes, he wishes he never knew the boy existed. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so torn up about Richard, maybe someone could have given Charlie a better life.

 

          Everyone would have had a better life.

 

          The Tomlinsons wouldn’t have had to deal with their bullshit, and maybe, just maybe Niall would have fallen for someone else, someone who could protect him better. Like Liam.

 

          But he couldn’t go back in time. This was how his life had played out and there were so many things he wished he could take back, but he couldn’t and he was nothing but alone. He was all _alone_ in this big damn house because he was a pathetic fool who let everything good he had slip through his fingertips.

 

          Yes, Richard was a horny bastard, but he loves Charlie, why Zayn couldn’t except that he didn’t know. Richard was good for Charlie. He treated him right, he protected him. Zayn could have taught him how to take care of someone with disabilities, he could have leant to deal with Richard and Charlie being together but he didn’t.

 

          He was an idiot, he realized that now as he held Niall's pillow close, his tears drenching it as he screamed into the soft cotton. He just wished he could take it all back, he wished he could have taken his whole life back. Maybe then Niall would be happy...Maybe then Niall would have the life he wanted because Zayn sure as hell wasn’t giving that to him, no matter how hard he tried.

 

          "Zayn you fucking son of a bitch!" Harry’s voice echoed through the house. Zayn shot up as his bedroom door was pushed open and he was pounced on by his brother whose fist connected with his jaw.

 

          "MY SON IS GOING TO DIE AND IT’S ALL YOU’RE FAULT! Why did Jay even have to take you in! She should have left you! She should have said no and let you be some homeless fuck! You worth-" "Harry!" Louis pulled his Husband off and threw him to the ground. "We don’t need two people in the hospital!"

 

          And Zayn didn’t know what they were talking about. He was so confused, he didn’t even acknowledge the stinging pain in his face. "W-What?" He stuttered.

 

          "You fucking beat out son and ruptured an artery in his brain Zayn! Richard might die. Not only that but your son is hysterical! You’re such a asshole Zayn, what did you do, huh? Did you beat his head against the wall? Did you bang it against the ground! Someone should do that to you! You should know what it feels like to know you could be ripped from the world and the boy you love!"

 

          Zayn didn’t know what to do with himself, he only cried harder. He cried so hard, so hard he thought he might puke a lung. He wanted to die right then and there because he couldn’t deal with this kind of stress, he just couldn’t.

 

          "W-Where's Niall?" He cried, pulling his body out of the bed and falling to the floor. He was a weak man...He was _weak_.

 

          "I-I want him, I need N-N-Niall, My C-Charming." He sobbed hard. He just wanted Niall.

 

          Harry sighed, suddenly feeling bad for his brother. He looked so broken and confused. Zayn was losing himself slowly and he didn’t know what was reality and what was in his head.

 

          "C'mon Zayn...We'll go see Niall."

 

          The carried Zayn to the car and set him in the backseat, seeing as he was too weak to make himself move and drove to the hospital.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Back at the hospital, The had Richard hooked to life support. The aneurism was now pressing to his brain stem, demobilizing his body. From the neck down, Richard couldn’t move.

 

          Which meant he couldn’t hold his superman, he couldn’t cup his cheeks and kiss him, he couldn’t run his fingers through his soft blonde hair and he couldn’t cradle him when he cried.

 

          Which, he seemed to be doing a lot of right now as he tried to cuddle next to Rickard, but Liam kept holding him back, repeating that he could hurt him. "NO! I want Richard!" Charlie screamed, still thrashing in Liam’s arms. "S-Superman you can’t, I could get hurt." He told Charlie.

 

          The young boy finally settled and cuddled closer into Liam’s arms. "Shh, Shh, Charlie it’s okay." But it wasn’t okay. His Richard was sick. He wanted to kiss it and make it better but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t and that made him ache.

 

          "Charlie?" Niall asked, his arms crossed over his body and he snuck into the room, he son shooting up and jumping on Niall, crying into his chest. "I-I want Richard to be okay Daddy, I miss him." He cried. "I know Charlie, I want Richard to be okay too."

 

          Charlie stayed like that for some time, just crying in Niall’s arms, who finally took Liam’s chair as he headed out for a phone call.

 

          When he returned, he looked at Niall, sighing. "Niall...Zayn’s coming to see you. He's pretty messed up. Do you...do you want to tell me what happened that made you leave? Was it Richard?"

 

          Niall shook his head, biting on his lip. "H-He...He said that Richard only wants Charlie for sex and that no one wants a...r-retard." He murmured.

 

          Liam sighed and sat beside Niall on another chair, rubbing his shoulder. "Niall, you need to understand what Zayn is going through. Charlie’s only fourteen, he shouldn’t be sexually active and it frustrates Zayn. He works so hard to keep you and Charlie safe and he just...He snapped. I know he's sorry, do you think you will ever forgive him?"

 

          Niall shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know if Zayn was worthy of forgiveness. But, when Zayn came running into the Hospital room, his eyes red and puffy, Niall didn’t know if he could hold his resolve. "C-Charming I'm s-so sorry." He cried, falling to the ground before the two boys and putting his head in Niall’s lap, burying it there and crying.

 

          "No dadda! Your mean! Look what you did to Richard!" Charlie yelled at him. "I-I'm so sorry Charlie, I am. I didn’t mean what I said! I wanted you to stop liking Richard. I-I know he’s trying to take care of you but you’re not ready for this."

 

          Charlie shook his head. He didn’t want to hear this, he didn’t. Richard was perfect, he was ready for this and he loved him. He loved Richard so much. Why couldn’t Dadda just understand that?

 

          "I love him Dadda." He whispered into Niall’s chest. "I-I know baby, I can see that now, I just wanted you to be careful...And well, when I saw you crying like that I lost it and I took my anger out on Richard...I'm so sorry Charles, Charming, Will you ever forgive me?"


	24. Chapter 24 - I Wont Give Up On Us

            Niall and Charlie didn’t forgive Zayn. Maybe they would eventually, but not right now. Richard could still die because of the Pakistani man, _he could fucking die_.

 

            “Richard,” Charlie breathed, late one night as the boys sat alone in the hospital room together. Richard was still having trouble moving, so he simply looked up to Charlie and tried to smile. “Why can’t you be better now?” The autistic boy asked.

 

            “That’s not how this works superman,” Richard said darkly, “The doctors have to do surgery to fix me,”

 

            “Then why can’t they do surgery now?” Charlie pouted, tears coming to his eyes. Richard wanted more than anything to wrap his baby in his arms and kiss him, but he couldn’t do that. He was immobilized by pain and nausea, and the most skull splitting head ache he though he may throw up any moment.

 

            “They have to run tests first,” Richard explained, “They only have a few more to do before I can be all better,”

 

            “No! I want you better now!” Charlie yelled. It was late, and the yelling attracted the nurses attention. They ran in and tried to calm the young boy, but Charlie didn’t want comforted by anyone right now other than Richard.

 

            “Hey, Charlie, babe, calm down,” Richard cooed from the bed.

 

            Charlie reached out, trying to touch his boyfriend but the nurses pulled him away. Charlie began to cry.

 

            “Perhaps we should take him outside of the room?” A nurse suggested.

 

            “NO!” Charlie screamed, “NO! My Richard! Mine!”

 

            But he was already being dragged away, and Richard’s heart broke as the only person he ever really loved in that way was dragged away from him.

 

            Richard was angry. Hell, who wouldn’t be? But he didn’t throw his anger around, nor did he want pity, or pity himself. It was as it was, and no amount of complaining or anger could fix it. The only reason this situation really hurt was because of Charlie. There was still a possibility that Richard would die. And then what? Charlie would be hysterical, with absolutely no one to comfort him other than Niall—because Zayn has been on his bad side lately. Richard, if anything, felt _guilty_. Because yes, this was probably partially his fault. Maybe he could have been less blunt with Zayn, or maybe he could have waited longer to introduce Charlie to sex. But he wouldn’t do anything differently if he got a second chance. Everything happens for a reason, right?

 

            The next day they ran another test on Richard, and got just that much closer to helping him. Zayn still hadn’t made a reappearance, and that was the way everyone wanted it…for now. Of course they still loved him. Zayn was family, and you can never replace that. But he had still done wrong, plenty of wrong. But the poor man had just snapped. You can only take so much before you break like a brittle twig.

 

            Charlie and Niall had been staying with Louis and Harry. The two men weren’t used to taking full time care of the two autistics boys, but they were adjusting. They slowly learned how Charlie like certain foods, sometimes the crust had to be cut off, but other times it had to be left on, and they also learned new things about Niall that they had never known before, like the fact that he couldn’t sleep unless he was holding something of Zayn’s---a shirt, a blanket, anything. This is how Louis knew that Niall and Zayn weren’t over. They never would be, never could be. But right now, it was pretty damn close.

           

 

~

 

            “Shit! Charging to 200 volts!”

 

            “Clear!”

 

            ZAP.

 

            “We’re losing him!”

 

            “Charge to 300 volts!”

 

            “Clear!”

 

'           ZAP.  

 

            “Damn it, damn it, damn it!”

 

            “Try again,”

 

            “No, we can’t. He gone. Calling time of death at…”

 

            “NO! TRY AGAIN!”

 

            A pause.

 

            “Fine. Charging to 400 volts,”

 

            ZAP.

 

            Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

            “Holy shit,”

 

 

~

 

 

            “What the hell happened to my son? Why won’t you let me see him?” Louis yelled, pushing into the chest of a hospital security guard. The doctor hid behind the man in uniform and bit his lip.

 

            “Sir, calm down, there was a problem earlier this morning,”

 

            “Okay, well are you going to fucking tell me? Or am I going to have to sit around all day?” Louis yelled. Harry tried to hold his husband back, but to no avail. Louis was beyond enraged. Not to mention, he was scared as hell and vulnerable. Very vulnerable.

 

            “He had a stroke,”

 

            “Excuse me,” Louis froze.

 

            “Yes, uh, the aneurysm in his brain caused a stroke, and he…”

 

            “He what?!?!” Louis yelled.

 

            “He flat lined,”

 

            Louis stopped yelling. His heart was pounding in his chest as he suddenly wanted to cry. He also dreaded to ask the follow up question, but his licked his suddenly dry lips and opened his mouth.

 

            “Is he alive?” Louis said, feeling the tears come on as he held to Harry’s hand tightly, “Is my son still alive?”

 

            The doctor’s face twisted and he took a deep breath, “Yes, but…it was  miracle. He should be dead. It…it doesn’t seem scientifically possible that this happened,”

 

            Louis then choked on air, because Richard was alive. Maybe he wasn’t good, but he was alive, and right now that’s all that mattered.

 

            “What now?” Harry piped up.

 

            “He is currently unconscious, and he has entered a coma like sate. He is on life support. And while the surgery can still be done to remove the aneurysm, it will be much harder to do. We may have to wait for him to wake up,”

 

            “So…he will wake up?” Louis asked.

 

            “Hopefully,”


	25. Chapter 25 - I'm No Superhero-o-o

         I few days later and Richard was only just showing signs of consciousness, like squeezing the doctors fingers or grunting, but, other than that Richard was immobilized. Couldn’t wake up if he wanted to.

 

         "What do you mean my son's not going to wake up? What the fuck do you mean!" Harry screamed, hiding his pain in Louis chest. "The aneurism is pressing against his brainstem, causing it to tare slightly. He can’t move his body, nor wake up. And, when he does wake up, We don’t know if he will ever be able to walk again, that’s all up to how much damage has occurred. We want to start surgery within the Hour to reduce that change, but the percentage of patients surviving is very low. It’s up to you."

 

         The doctor said, his voice low and saddened. Louis looked at his son, still hooked to the machines. "W-What’s up to us?" He wondered, biting on his Niall. "We can prosed with the surgery or...You can decide to have the plug pulled and put your son at ease. It’s up to y-" Before the doctor could continue, Harry interrupted. "You'll do the surgery. We'll do anything to keep him alive, please."

 

         The doctor nodded and handed over a clipboard for the fathers to sign, their hands shaky.

 

         After signing the paper, Louis took a walk, stating he 'needed a breather' as he panted for air, making his way from the room while Harry took a seat beside his son, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Richard baby, the doctors are going to bring you to surgery. T-They don’t know if you will survive but...T-They say your awake. Please squeeze my hand if you can hear me buddy?"

 

         Ever so faintly, Richards hand twitched in his fathers, squeezing the fingers. "R-Richey, if you don’t ever...wake up...is there anything you want me to tell Charlie? Do you want me to tell him you love him?" Richard squeezed the hand again, stating that he in fact did want his father to remind Charlie.

 

         "They left Zayn...So you know. They aren’t to happy with him and there staying at the house. Charlie doesn’t leave your room, he insists that if he does, he won’t be there when you get back." Harry chuckled through his tears.

 

         "Niall’s stays with him most days, so you don’t need to worry, only focus on yourself right now bud." His tears came back then and he kissed Richards hand. "You have to get through this Richard, We need you. Charlie needs you, Please little man I know if anyone can get through this it’s you." He cried harder, squeezing his hand.

 

         "Uh..." Richard grunted, his lips only slightly parting. "Uh...lah...lah ya." He conjured up and Harry knew just what he said. "I love you to, Richard." He whispered, kissing his sons forehead and standing.

 

         "I'm going to find your father and I'll bring him in, just...just in case we don’t get a goodbye."

 

         With that, Richard left the room to find his husband.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

         Charlie, as said, hadn’t left Richards room, where he and Niall now sat, Lottie down stairs watching over them and chasing after her daughter Connie while the five year Old’s twin, Conner, spent the day with his father who had just recently separated from their mother.

 

         Charlie snuggled into the dark sheets and cried, while Niall comforted him. If something happened to Richard, Charlie wasn’t sure what he might do...

 

         What if he never saw Richard again? Who was going to love him? Who was _he_ going to love?

 

          Who was going to protect him at school and hold him tight? No one. Because Richard was the only one he wanted, the only one who could ever keep him safe. If Richard didn’t survive...Charlie might not ether.

 

          “Daddy?” Charlie wondered, gazing up at his dad who had his own tears. He hated when Charlie cried.

 

          “Yes bud?” He said back, running his hand through Charlie’s soft blonde curls. “W-What if Richard never wakes up?” He whispered under his breath, wiping some tears away. “I…” Niall didn’t know how to answer his son. He wasn’t even sure the answer himself.

 

         What did happen if he didn’t wake up? Would they move on with their life? “I don’t know Charlie…We’ll just have to wait and see if he gets better.” Niall told him, kissing the top of his head shortly.

 

         They lay there quietly for some time, just playing with each other’s hair and crying quietly. Niall’s thoughts where with Zayn thought. He wondered what he was doing, how he was without Niall around. Was he happier? Was he having fun or meeting someone new?

 

          “Charlie do you think dadda will forget about me?” Niall now asked his son, who shook his head. “Dadda loves you. You never forget someone you love.” Charlie smiled, wiping Niall’s tears away now. “Will you and dadda ever get back together?”

 

         Niall shrugged his shoulder. He loved Zayn dearly, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he dearly missed the amazing morning sex. “Maybe someday.” He replied, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment. He wasn’t going to forget Zayn because Zayn was all he had in this world, even if he had fucked up royally.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

         Back at the hospital, the boys waited for the operation to end, their bodies trembled with fear. What if Richard haven’t made it? Their life would have absolutely no meaning without their son. He was there whole world. Louis could still remember the day they adopted the beautiful Child.

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

_“Lou, what are we doing here?” Harry wondered as they walked up the steps of the orphanage. “You know how Liam’s family is really involved with Orphans? Well, Mrs. Payne was wondering if we would come down to help with the kids today, there short on staff.” He told Harry who shrugged._

_They walked into the orphanage and got right to work, all the Children running round and bugging them. A few played with Harrys curls, a few poking Louis cheeks before running off but the whole day, there was one little boy, sitting alone in the corner and playing with a teddy bear._

_“Hazz, he looks so sad…” Louis sighed, staring at the little boy. “We should go talk to him?” Harry suggested, dragging his new fiancé over to the small boy who stared up at them with big brown eyes._

 

_“Hi there, I’m Louis. What’s your name?” The little boy stared with dull eyes. “H-Hi Louis…I don’t know my name.” The boy shrugged._

_“So…Why didn’t you make one up? What’s your favorite name?” Harry asked. “I…I like the name Richard.” He giggled. “Richard it is then.” Louis ruffled his hair._

         Richard it is then.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

 

 

         The Question was more prominent as the double doors swung open and a doctor, covered in blood, walked towards them.

 

         "Sir's, your son—"


	26. Chapter 26 - I'm One In A Million

          "He...he what?" Louis sobbed, not being able to stand the words he heard. The doctor stood there in his bloody scrubs---the apron he wore on top mustn't have kept him clean. All the emotions came crashing down on Louis and he felt like his legs were going to give out from under him. Time slowed down.

 

          "Yes," The doctor gave them a sad smile, "He's okay,"

 

          Louis collapsed now, falling to the ground, and Harry pulled him back up, wrapping his arms around his torso. They were all whispers and happy shared kisses. So many, 'I told you' and 'I love you's'.

 

          "He's okay," harry repeated back to the doctor.

 

          "Yes, Richard is okay. He will regain consciousness soon I think, and we were able to successfully take care of the aneurysm." The doctor smiled.

 

          "Can we see him?" Louis asked, wiping the tears from his face.

 

          "Of course,"

 

          The two men walked hand in hand, approaching Richard's bedside carefully. Richard wore a white bandage around his head, a bit of blood seeping through it where the stitches lay underneath the cloth. He was still hooked up to a few machines, but he looked better. There was more color in his skin and his body wasn't so shaky anymore.

 

          "Baby," Louis sobbed, grabbing his son's hand. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and put his hand over Louis' and Richard's. "Everything is okay," He took a deep breath, "You are going to be okay,"

 

 

~

 

 

          The small autistic boy's hand was held tightly by Harry's, and he was being led into the hospital room. Charlie felt butterflies in his tummy and he didn't know why. Uncle Harry and Louis said that Richard was okay. But then why were they still in the hospital?

 

          "Can I touch him?" Charlie asked before they were even in the room. Louis and Harry chuckled.

 

          "Gently," Louis said, "And don't go turning him on little man, he still can't move that much, and he is in no condition to get all worked up."

 

          Charlie nodded, and slipped his hand away from Harry's as he stepped into the hospital room. Richard lay there. He was now breathing on his own, and awake. His eyes weren't all the way open, as he was too tired to even think.

 

          "Richard!" Charlie giggled, running over to his boy friend, slowly reaching forward and grabbing his hand. Richard's eyes opened more and he smiled, sitting up extremely slowly and grabbing Charlie's head.

 

          "Richard," Louis warned.

 

          But Richard was already kissing Charlie, their lips pressed together. Charlie took the initiative and sucked Richard's tongue into his mouth, making the older boy moan and writhe in pleasure. "Charlie," Richard whined, and God, it was filthy and beautiful, and Charlie loved it so much but he didn't know why. It made him feel so happy. "Charlie," Richard whimpered louder this time. The boy in the hospital bed reached forward and grabbed Charlie's shirt, pulling their lips closer together. "I love you," Richard continued to mumble into his boyfriend's mouth. Charlie loved the feeling that the vibrations gave him.

          "Alright, enough," Harry said. Charlie pulled away obediently and licked his lips, Richard still not letting go of Charlie's shirt---not letting him get too far away.

 

          "Are you all better?" Charlie asked.

 

          Richard nodded, "I'm getting there,"

 

          "And you'll come home and we can lay together and cuddle like we used to? And then when I get sad you'll comfort me?" Charlie asked innocently. Richard's heart pounded, because he was okay, and his baby was going to be okay. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

 

          "Anything you want, superman,"

 

          "And then when you get horny, can I tie youup again and---"

 

          "Charlie," Richard scolded, "Not here,"

 

          "Okay, but we still will, right?" Charlie asked, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed carefully and playing with his boyfriend's fingers. Richard nodded sincerely. "And also can we go and get ice cream again, and maybe this time I can get you a necklace?"

 

          Richard felt tears welling in his eyes. The adoration he felt toward the autistic boy was too much for him to handle.

 

          "Uncle Harry, will I still sleep in Richard's bed?" Charlie asked.

 

          Richard's face twisted in confusion, "Why were you sleeping in my bed, superman?"

 

          The blonde boy bit his lip, "Dadda...was mean to me. And Daddy said we were going to leave and stay somewhere better,"

 

          "They left Zayn?" Richard breathed, looking to his fathers.

 

          Harry and Louis nodded sadly.

 

 

~

 

 

          Zayn sat alone, staring at himself in the mirror. He was wasting away. He no longer took time to style his hair or fix his appearance. If he didn't have his charming or his son, then he didn't care. He didn't care about anything.

 

          "Zayn, open up!" Liam yelled, hitting his fists against the door.

 

          Zayn walked down the steps and slowly opened the door.

 

          "Shit, Zayn, you look like you haven't eaten or slept in days," Liam breathed, taken aback by his friend's appearance. Zayn said nothing, he only stared into the distance. "Are you okay, mate? Is there something I can do for you?"

 

          "Bring Niall back," Zayn fell to the floor, his body trembling and shaking. Liam felt terrible, and he wanted to do something. But he knew that he didn't need to do anything. Niall would come back to Zayn, he always did.

 

 

          He always will.


	27. Chapter 27 - But I Got You To Keep Me Warm

          Over the next few days Richard healed up nicely, the doctors giving him a few cat scans as to make sure the aneurism had been terminated for good and gladly, it was. Charlie was ecstatic to have his Richard back, even if he was still in the hospital and bandaged up.

 

          "Richard are you all better?" Charlie asked as they lay in his hospital bed, Richards arms wrapped securely around his lover, as to never let him go again, not after there last scare. "Yeah superman, I'm all better." Richard ensured.

 

          Charlie bit on his lip, letting out a small giggle. "C-Can I tell you a secret?" He wondered childishly. Richard chuckled and nodded and Charlie leaned up to whisper in his ear, cupping his hands around his mouth even though not a single person was in the room and the door was mostly closed.

 

          "My peepee's all hard again," He whispered, pulling away with a blush. Richard moved his leg and sure enough, Charlie’s cock poked his thigh. "Does that mean I want you?" Charlie wondered quietly and Richard nodded.

 

          "Yeah, but you have to be quiet, Okay?" Charlie nodded and smirked, siting up and pulling his gym shorts to his knees.

 

          Richard licked his lips, almost drooling. He hadn’t seen Charlie in so long, hadn’t felt him inside his heat and he wanted him, no matter how tired and sore he was, his head throbbing.

 

          He knelt down and licked a stripe along the shaft of Charlie’s cock, before sucking the head into his mouth.

 

          He was about to bob his head when a loud gasp interrupted them, Richard pulling his mouth up and cover Charlie. "M-Mr. Tomlinson, I was just--I wanted to--Y-Your fathers are here to t-take you home." A nurse studded, trying to divert her eyes, but unable to take her eyes off the screen.

 

          "Thank you," Richard said quickly, dipping his hands under the blankets to pull up Charlie’s pants. "S-Superman, why don’t you go with the nice lady and find Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis, Yeah buddy?"

 

          Charlie giggled and kisses Richard on the lips before getting up, his tight boxers holding back the monster in his pants to some extent. "Uhm, Mr. Tomlinson, may I have a word with you?" The nurse asked, letting Charlie stand in the hallway as she closed the door.

 

          Richard nodded and sat up, smiling at the woman. "Your er...Friend there, is your...cousin? And he has disabilities, am I correct? Doesn’t this count as molestation? You’re defiling that young boy." She spat and Richard looked at her appalled. "As you would know, I am adopted; As is Charlie buy my Fathers adopted Brother! And I'll have you know Charlie is consensual to all of this, we’ve been with each other sense we were toddlers, mam." He crossed his arms and huffed.

 

          "Now, if you would ever so kindly take this IV out, I would like to return to my boyfriend and fathers." He grumbled and the nurse did as said.

 

          Once he was removed from his IV's and dressed with fresh bandages, he was placed in a wheelchair while Charlie watched timidly from the corner. He didn’t like all these wires and what not.

 

          "Richard can I ride on your lap?" Charlie giggled and held onto his boyfriends lap. "Course, Superman, hop on." Richard smirked, patting his lap where Charlie sat down, wrapping his arms around Richard neck and kissing his lips while Harry pushed the wheel chair out to the car, helping his son into the back, who groaned in frustration. Why was he so sore? He'd slept for four damn days and made out the rest!

 

          "Baby why don’t you help me get this off?" He pointed to the hospital gown, Charlie untying it with dainty hands. He was zoned on the notes until the top part slid off Richard back and he was mesmerized by the array of muscles.

 

          He licked his lips and ran his hands down the defined muscles on Richards back, grumbling under his breath until he heard smokers from the front of the car. He then helped Richard with his clothes and snuggled into his chest for the car ride home.


	28. Chapter 28 - Treat Your Love Like A Firefly

Charlie skipped down the hallway, jumping right into Richard’s room and smiling when he saw the bigger lad on the bed, snoozing silently.

 

            “Richard?” Charlie whispered, climbing onto him and kissing his nose, “Your daddies say that dinner is now,”

 

            Richard stirred and rubbed his eyes, waking up from one of his now very regular naps. He smiled at Charlie, and kissed him gently, “Alright, let me just get up and get dressed,”

 

            “You’re naked?” Charlie giggled.

 

            “Yes, superman,” Richard smirked, “I'm naked,”

 

            “Can we…can we please?” Charlie asked immediately, gabbing onto Richard’s waist roughly and pulling him from the covers exposing his naked bottom half.

 

            “No, superman, dinner,”

 

            But Charlie wasn’t listening. His cock was already hard now, and he had Richard in a perfect position. He knew that Richard didn’t need prep, he was an absolute slut and was ready to take it at any time. He thrust into Richard then, even though the angle was really awkward, and listened to the glorious moan he got from the other lad.

 

            “Shit!” Richard cursed, letting his head fall back as filthy moans fell from his mouth, “You are so fucking huge,”

 

            Charlie giggled and continued his onslaught, having no regard for the boy taking his huge cock. Richard’s heart was pounding, and he knew that he should tell Charlie to lock the damn door but all thoughts were fucked right from his mind as Charlie clawed at his hips.

 

            “Hnnggg…” Richard growled, feeling Charlie assault his prostate.

 

            “Can I cum in you, please Richard?” Charlie asked, his voice flat. Richard wondered how Charlie could be so under control and calm as he fucked him senseless.

 

            “Y-Y-Yes,” Richard stuttered. And that was ll it took. Richard came over the sheets, and Charlie came inside of him, making them boy cry out in pleasure. “Fuck,”

 

            “Good?” Charlie asked.

 

            “Amazing, superman,”

 

            They cleaned up and walked down to dinner, sitting at the table and helping themselves to the food Harry had made. Niall, Louis and Harry were already there, eating quietly.

 

            “How are you feeling?” Louis asked Richard.

 

            “I’m good, Dad,” Richard smiled, grabbing Charlie’s hand gently and smoothing his finger over the beautiful flawless skin.

 

            “Good, I think the naps will get rid of all the headaches, and you’ll be as good as new,” Louis said, holding Harry’s hands.

 

            “I’m already as good as new,” Richard said, “It wasn’t a big deal anyway,”

 

            But everyone knew, that it had been a big deal, and the scars on Richards chest from where the AED had shocked him and brought him back to life were proof of that.

 

 

~

 

 

            The phone rang over the house, calling Zayn’s attention. But the tan lad didn’t want to move. In fact, he had been pretty much stationary all day, and he felt sick to his stomach. Finally, when the phone was about to stop ringing, Zayn picked it up, putting it to his ear, but not saying anything.

 

            “Zayn?” The voice said.

 

            “N-Niall? Charming?” Zayn would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

            “Yes, Zaynie, it’s me,” Niall giggled into the phone, “I…I call to say hi,”

 

            “Hi, charming,” Zayn began to sob, “I miss you,”

 

            Niall paused and then managed to say, “I miss you too,”

 

            “Come home, please, please, please,” Zayn begged.

 

            “Not until you so sorry again,” Niall pouted, “Charlie is mad,”

 

            “I know, I know, I’m sorry, really, I am,”

 

            “I have to go, Louis said I have to go to bed,”

 

            “Charming! Wait!”

 

            “Bye,”

 

            And then there was only silence.

 

 

~

 

 

            “Ready or not, here I come!” Richard called out over the house. Charlie giggled from his hiding place, where he and Niall sat together, smiling back and forth.

 

            “He’s never going to find us,” Charlie laughed.

 

            “Sh,” Niall smiled, “Remember you have to be quiet,”

 

            “Okay,” Charlie agreed.

 

            Richard searched the house, under tables and behind the couch, but he couldn’t find Niall or Charlie anywhere.

 

            “Charlie? Where are you?” Richard called out, smiling.

 

            “I’m in here!” Charlie giggled, jumped out of the closet and looking up the Richard. The older boy laughed and shook his head.

 

            “You aren’t supposed to show me,”

 

            “But you asked where I was,” Charlie said, confused.

 

            Niall laughed and came out of the closet too, shaking his head, “Charlie isn’t good at hide and seek. Zaynie tried to teach him but…”

 

            Niall’s voice trailed off, thinking about Zayn. The poor autistic boy broke down into tears and ran from the room.


	29. Chapter 29 - So I, I Cant Look At The Stars

          Niall didn’t know how long he would last without his Zaynie. He was so lonely in Louis and Harry's big old house, knowing Zayn was only a little ways away, probably crying and missing him, which is just what Zayn was doing, curled into his sheets, sobbing into Niall’s pillow.

 

          While Niall himself cried quietly into Zayn’s shirt, not letting anyone hear. The others couldn’t know he missed Zayn, Charlie didn’t want to see is Dadda, so, intern, Niall wasn’t aloud to think about him. Well, to Niall’s logic on the situation.

 

          In a few rooms over, Charlie sniffled into Richards’s chest. He missed Dadda as much as he hated him at the moment. He knows Dadda didn’t mean what he said, but he still said it. And Richard ensured that he indeed, did want him. Maybe if Richard could prove that to Dadda they could go home?

 

          "Shh, Charlie it’s okay." Richard kissed the mess of blonde hair and pressed his lips over Charlie’s. "No it not! D-Dadda's sad. He misses daddy and it’s all my fault. I missed you when Dadda wouldn’t let m-me be with you...Doesn’t that mean Daddy misses him too?" Charlie questioned. He didn’t understand the physics of love; he was really just getting his first taste of it. "

 

          "Yes, but it isn’t your fault Charles...They can’t do anything about it love, your Daddies just need to make up on their own time, Okay? I'm sure you'll be a family soon," Richard had laughed, kissing the top of Charlie’s head.

 

          But, Truth was, almost three weeks later they in fact, weren’t a family again. Charlie still staid at Richards, Niall still cried himself to sleep and no one had seen or heard from Zayn in those past weeks and it made them all nervous.

 

          Niall needed Zayn, but Zayn was MIA. Richard had finally healed up, the headaches gone and the open wounds fading. And, it was now time for a small get together at the Tomlinsons home, to celebrate Richards survival, and, of course, A trap for Zayn, in hopes that he would turn up and sweep Niall out from under his feet and carry him away on a trusted steed.

 

          But, when Niall had arrived, Zayn wasn’t there...Jay looked more run down than ever, despite the fact that the rest of the family was doing just fine.

 

          It wasn’t that big of a celebration but everyone seemed to gather in a mass and drink, eat and gossip amongst them, Charlie, Richard and Zayn being the main target.

 

          But when Zayn didn’t show up, Niall am-scraed from the group and crept into his old Art room, still scattered with supplies and works by the younger kids of the family. It had never stopped being the art room, even over the almost twenty years it had been.

 

          Niall traced a hand over a familiar painting plastered to the wall, the one of him and Zayn, where Zayn held him so close and their lips touched and Niall could still feel said sensation.

 

          He missed Zayn, god he missed him. If he knew where he was, he would have gone to him by now but he didn’t, and he couldn’t...So he was left, alone, with no strong arms to wrap around him at night, no broad chest to bury himself in, now warmth to hide him from the cold air because Zayn was gone, taking Niall’s still beating heart with him.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Zayn sat in a chair, his hands strapped down to keep from clawing himself, while his birth mother stared at him, A doctor at his side. "Zayn, Sweetie?" Patricia asked, pushing some hair from his drenched face. "I-I want him back." Zayn cried, still staring at the ground.

 

          Patricia checked the lad into a mental institution about two weeks before after she found him curled into his bed, his eyes drained, his mouth dry and almost dyeing of dehydration. Zayn really was lost.

 

          He was lost within himself.

 

          Lately he had been hurting himself and the man had to be secluded from the others. The doctors debated on whether letting Zayn see Niall was the best thing.

 

          Zayn was unstable and Niall was handicapped, he wouldn’t be able to defend himself against the stronger lad, even in his malnutrition-ed state.

 

          But Zayn didn’t want to hear it; he only slept and stared at the ground. He offend woke screaming and had to be sedated but even in his sedated state, he dreamt only of Niall.

 

          He had Niall on the brain and only Niall. He couldn’t seem to care about anything else. He didn’t mind that his son was a sexually active horn dog with his own fucking cousin, he didn’t mind that the house was probably about to get foreclosed, he cared only for the fact that Niall didn’t have big strong arms to keep him warm from the brisk London air, or wondering lips to wake him up.

 

          Niall was alone and it made Zayn insane.


	30. Chapter 30 - I Want To See You Be Brave

__

"Zayn?" Liam asked as he walked into his friends flat. Zayn was sitting there, staring at the wall, his mind empty of everything other than his lost family. "Hey, buddy, why don't you go get dressed?"

 

"No," Zayn said.

 

"But, I have some news that you might like," Liam said, rubbing Zayn's back gently.

 

"What?"

 

"We are having a reunion at Jay's house, and she wanted you to come,"

 

At that, Zayn jumped up, a smile spreading across his face as he ran up the steps. Liam sighed happily and prepared himself for an emotional afternoon. When Zayn returned, he was showered, clean, shaven, and he was wearing his nice black slacks and button up shirt. It was the first time in weeks that Zayn had even properly showered and dressed.

 

It had only been a week sense Zayn signed himself out of the ward. He thought, if doctors couldn’t help him, no one could. So he left and let his life lay in mother nature’s hands. If he was meant to be with Niall, then he would be. And maybe, just maybe this would be his way back into the blonde’s life.

"You have to be laid back, Zayn," Liam warned, "They've been doing alright without you,"

 

Zayn nodded, tears pricking at his eyes with that knowledge. His charming and his son didn't need him. They would be okay if he left forever. "They don't even miss me, do they?" Zayn asked.

 

Liam sighed, "Of course they missed you,"

 

"Doesn't seem like it," Zayn slumped down. Maybe he shouldn't go after all. Maybe it was over.

 

"Stop that," Liam pulled him up, "Now let's go,"

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

"Niall, why don't you run inside and grab the ice cream from the freezer?" Jay suggested, with a smile. Niall nodded and then ran as fast as his legs could carry him inside. He opened the freezer and finally found the gallon of sweets. He pulled the ice cream out, and when he closed the freezer, he froze. Zayn was standing in the dining room, looking as dashing as ever.

 

"Hi charming," Zayn breathed.

 

Niall's heart pounded, because he missed Zaynie so much, and he wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and accept his apology. But even though Niall was autistic, he was smart. And he knew that Zayn needed to understand how much he had been hurt. Zayn had really hurt Niall's feelings, more than he ever thought possible.

 

"Z-Zaynie?" Niall stuttered.

 

"Yeah, baby," Zayn smiled, tears filling his eyes.

 

"I miss you," The blonde admitted.

 

"I miss you too,"

 

Niall dropped his eyes to the floor, because looking at Zayn too long made him sad and made him want to cry.

 

"Zaynie?" Niall asked.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you sorry?"

 

"Fuck," Zayn cursed, "Charming, you have no idea how sorry I am. You have no idea how much I regret what I said. It was an accident. I never meant it. I could never mean that,"

 

Niall nodded in understanding, and he just couldn't help it any longer. He threw the ice cream to the ground and ran towards Zayn, jumping into his arms and kissing him hard. Zayn returned the kiss immediately, holding Niall close. Niall tasted amazing, just like Zayn remembered, only a little saltier, because they were both crying and it was all just too much for either of them to handle.

 

"I'm so sorry," Zayn muttered, kissing all over Niall's face and leaving a trial of tingling skin.

 

"It's okay," Niall sobbed, his hands holding tightly to Zayn's shirt, "I love you, Zaynie,"

 

"I love you too, charming," Zayn cried, "I love you so much,"

 

They stood here for a good ten minutes, holding each other and kissing, and crying. Neither of them wanted to leave, because they needed this. But eventually, Jay came inside to see what was taking Niall so long.

 

"It took you long enough," She smiled. Zayn smiled back, and kissed Niall again. "Now, get the ice cream off of the floor and get out here. There are plently of people who want to talk to you, Zayn,"

 

Zayn nodded, and set Niall down, grabbing his hand tightly.

 

"Don't let go," Niall said.

 

"Never,"

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Zayn managed to talk to everyone except Richard and Charlie by the time dinner was served. That's when he knew he needed to have a private moment with the two of them. So, before they sat to eat, Zayn pulled Richard and Charlie aside.

 

Ricahrd held Charlie tightly, and Charlie wanted nothing more than to hud his Dadda, because his missed him a lot.

 

"I'm so sorry," Zayn started, "I have done so many wrong things."

 

"You don't have to do this," Richard said.

 

"No, I do," Zayn insisted, "I need to do this right. I need to apologize for how wrong I was,"

 

"Dadda," Charlie began to cry.

 

"I'm sorry for hurting you Richard, but you do understand my thoughts right?" Zayn asked. Richard nodded and wiped Charlie's tears. "And Charlie, you know I didn't mean what I said. You know that, right? I love you. I love you more than anything else in the whole world, because you are my baby,"

 

Charlie nodded and cried a little more, and then asked, "But you love Daddy more, right?"

 

Zayn smiled fondly at his son, "No, I love you equally,"

 

Charlie ran forward then, hugging his Dadda who he missed so much and kissed his cheek.

 

"Do you forgive him too, Richard?" Charlie asked.

 

"Yes, superman," Richard nodded, "Of course I forgive him,"

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

"Harder!"

 

Zayn's hands gripped onto the headboard tightly, slamming his hips into Niall's harder than he ever had before.

 

Tears fell from Niall's eyes and he was pulling Zayn's hair violently.

 

"Are you going to cum?" Zayn asked a bead of sweat dripping off his forehead and onto Niall's chest. Niall nodded, his eyes half closed, and Zayn leaned forward, licking the sweat from Niall's chest and the biting his nipple hard. Niall screamed out, and then came, shooting hot white ribbons everywhere. Zayn continued his onslaught, until he filled Niall up, making the smaller man clench his eyes and moan and whine.

 

"I missed you so much," Zayn cried, pulling out and falling onto Niall.

 

"I missed you more," Niall said right back.

 

They kissed then, and cuddled up together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

_Like it always should be._


	31. Chapter 31 - My Heart Tied In A Knot And My Stomach In A Whirl

          It was a few weeks later that Niall was finally turning thirty five and they once again; found themselves in the Tomlinsons large white home. The party was rather quiet, the family hushed on the still soft topic of Mark and Jays divorce. After almost twenty five years, the two split after Jay discovered Mark was unfaithful.

 

          But it was beside the fact, because Jay was hysterical. What happened to her little boys? What happened to the little Nialler she meet in the hospital who ate them out of house and home in chicken nuggets and was always singing Disney songs a bit too loudly?

 

          And what happened to scruffy haired, seventeen year old Zayn who would lazily stumble down the stairs with Niall on his back? They were grown ass men and why did it take her this long to realize it?

 

          "I just-I can't believe your all grown up? My little baby Nialler is all grown up." She wept, kissing the top of his head.

 

          It was then that the Malik's had arrived, Zayn's birth mother and sisters running to his side, Saffaa who was still quite playful in her late teens, tugged at his shirt and giggled.

 

          "Hi honey," Patricia held out her arms and Zayn feel into them, smiling. "Hi mum," He sighed contently. He was growing closer to his mother, who was a main reason for is recovery, besides Liam of course who trotted in with his latest babe, Ali.

 

          Yes, his previous girlfriend Danielle had been a bust, but that didn't mean the thirty seven year old Lawyer wasn't on the dating scene? Besides, to his claim, Ali was different than Dani who was long forgotten.

 

          "Li-Li!" Charlie cried, he too stood in the dining room with eh rest of their small family who gathered with pretends for the birthday boy.

 

          "Hey there Charlie, how are you buddy? You remember Ali don't you?" Charlie blushed and nodded, wrapping tiny arms around Liam and snuggling into his chest, still making googoo-eyes at the beautiful girl.

 

          "No flirting Charlie, I think Richard is getting lonely without you." Liam snickered, gesturing to the bad boy, dressed in is leather jacket snap back who sat with his head in his hands, checking his watch over and over as if he were waiting for something?

 

          Charlie giggled and nodded before climbing out of the strong arms and rushing back to Richard who smiled hesitantly and pulled the lad onto his lap where he staid till it was time to open presents.

 

          "This one is from me, Niall," Jay gestured to a bag, grabbing it and handing it to Niall who held it on his lap. When he opened the bag, there was a picture frame wrapped in red warping paper. He tore it away and there lay the Simba and Nala painting he had given to Jay when he first met her and Zayn promised himself he wouldn't cry but the look on Niall's face said it all and he let it slip, kissing the top of Niall's head while he thanked jay and set it down on the table.

 

          "Daddy this one is from me," Charlie said, picking up the box which was sloppily wrapped and covered in tape, making it difficult to get into, but with Zayn's help, they unwrapped it fairly quickly and Niall found himself face to face with a three-foot tall Aladdin doll.

 

          He squealed, maybe a bit too loudly but the autistic boys hugged and smiled, while Niall worked to get the figure out of its box and hug it of so tightly, Zayn's rubbing his shoulders gently and smiling.

 

          Niall finished unwrapping his gifts from the rest of the family, resaving mostly Disney items, besides a gold necklace from Zayn and a sexy little outfit from Harry and Louis because why the hell not?

 

          It was green and looked like something a girl might wear but Niall didn't care, because the look on Zayn's face told him he in fact would be wearing that tonight, no madder how much the leprechaun outfit intimidated him, or the skirt seemed to be...feminine. Or even the little hat in which Zayn grabbed and placed on Niall's head.

 

          Of course, Charlie being Charlie, cringed, along with the younger children and Jay, but hey, men will be men?

 

          It was later that they finally finished unwrapping and had there cake and now they all stood in the backyard, the Tiki torches lit and beers in hand while the younger children ran around the yard, including Niall and Charlie who played with their relatives while Richard seemed to follow Zayn around like a lost puppy.

 

          Finally, when Zayn had ben feed up with the obvious stalker like behavior, he huffed and turned to the lad who stood behind him.

 

          "Richard, what's going on...You've been acting strange all night. Is something bothering you? Is something wrong with Charlie?" Zayn crossed his arms and stared intently at the lad who gulped. Zayn sure was intimidating.

 

          "U-Uhm, Yeah can we...go inside?" He asked, pointing to the door in which Zayn lead him to and walked inside unnoticed.

 

          He pulled out a chair at the dining table, still scattered with plates of cake and wrapping paper. "Okay, spill it. What's been eating you up?" Zayn crossed his arms again and slouched back, trying to read Richards nervous face.

 

          "O-Okay...truth is, well...I came in here for your...blessing." He bit his lip. "I know, its early, and I don't plan on doing it for a few years but I just want to know...when the time is right, if you would allow me to...Marry your son." Richard bit back a whimper and stared into Zayn's eyes intently.

 

          What he okay with this? Was he going to leap over the table and punch Richard right in the jaw? "Rich, why are you even thinking about this? Your only sixteen for Christ sake...I wasn't even thinking about sex at your age. Yeah, later that year you couldn't get me and Niall off each other but I sure as hell wasn't thinking about marriage!"

 

          Zayn wasn't yelling, he was smiling through the whole little speech but Richard was still scared. "I-I don't know...I guess, I just...I want to make sure I have my life in order before we tie the knot. And I want to, I want to make him all mine and I what the world to know it, but I guess i just...thought I would get past the asking you part while I still had the courage. So what do you say? Can I marry Charlie?"

 

          Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course you can marry the kid, but he's a damn fool if he says yes." Zayn chuckled and patted his nephews back to sighed in relief and got up to hug Zayn.

 

          Yeah, thinking about marriage right now was stupid but he felt ready, _ready for an adventure._


	32. Chapter 32 - We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

_8 Years Later_

 

          "Richard...I'm nervous," Charlie mumbled, holding onto his husband shirt as tightly as he could. Richard only smiled at his beautiful man, and kiss his lips.

 

          "There's no need for that superman, this is a good thing. We are starting a family,"

 

          "What if she doesn't like us?" Charlie scrunched his nose. What if he was a bad father? What if he did something wrong?

 

          "Superman, you need to stop thinking like that. Daddy Ni raised you just fine didn't he? I'm sure she will love us." Richard insured, kissing the corner of Charlie hand and leading him into the family brake room, where Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis sat. The rest of the family would be here by the time the baby was born, while the boy’s fathers had stayed in the same American hotel with their sons, Awaiting the birth of their granddaughter, Richard and Charlie's daughter.

 

          There surrogate mother was a part of a program to produce children for same sex couples that couldn't conceive themselves. Well, for a large price. And now, their own flesh and blood was about to be born and Charlie thought he might fucking pass out.

 

          It was so exciting for Richard though. He had always wanted this with Charlie; he had always wanted to start a family. To think that they were about to see their baby girl for the first time, their little Harper.

 

          Charlie had picked out the name, with Richard's help. He said that it was perfect for their little baby, and Richard agreed. So they sat together, waiting, just waiting for the word that their little baby girl was born and that they were ready to start the rest of their life. Richard thought he may have been as nervous as the day he married Charlie. And that was saying something.

 

          It was a mix of emotions. Anxiousness, excitement, pure joy, blending together and making Richard feel like this was the best day of his life.

 

          A knock on the door and all of the men shot up, Charlie squirming in his husbands grip. "It’s time," a nurse smiled, gesturing for the younger couple to follow after her.

 

          "I'll need you to put these on and do not remove the masks." She instructed, handing the two scrubs with masks and shoe protectors.

 

          "Once the baby is born, she will be assessed. After she’s cleared, you can return to your child's assigned room." She told before she left the small area, a curtain warped around it as Richard and Charlie dressed in the ridiculous outfits.

 

          Richard graded onto Charlie’s hand and led him to the operating room, seeing as Harper would be born by C-section and that in its self would have some difficulties.

 

          "What if....something goes bad?" Charlie asked, holding Richard's hand tighter than he ever had before. Richard shook his head.

 

          "It won't," Richard kissed his superman on the forehead, "Now c'mon babe, you have to be nice and quiet and calm,"

 

          "This is scary," Charlie said, looking around the operating room.

 

          "They are all here to help our little baby," Richard explained. Charlie nodded, and the two boys were positioned to the side of their surrogate, who was already unconscious.

 

          "Here we go," The doctor smiled.

 

          Charlie winced when the doctor made his incision and gripped his lovers hand tighter. "R-Richard there gonna cut Harper!" He said quietly, his eyes watering with fear. Why where they hurting her?

 

          "No, No baby they have to get her out. Don't worry, they won’t hurt her. I promise." Richard tried to smile, but Charlie looked so scared, he looked terrified. He never did like hospitals after there last encounter and now, These mean men were out to hurt his precious little baby.

 

          "I-I don’t like this." He whispered again, burying his head in Richard neck.

 

          "I know, but it will be okay. We can stand outside if you want Superm-" Richard was cut off by a loud, yet soft cry. It was loud yet calming and repeated over and over.

 

          "R-Richard look," Charlie tugged on Richards’ shirt, beaming at the purple colored baby, covered in fluid and now turning more of a red. "Looks, Richard look!" Charlie jumped up and down, giggling. He could see her, he could see his baby.

 

          "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor wondered, handing the succors to Richard who took them gratefully, garbing Charlie’s hand and moving them closer to the baby. "We need to cut there okay? Do you want to help me?" Charlie nodded and the two cut the cord, the nurse wrapping a blanket around the small baby and rushing her back to the table where a few more nurses worked to clean her off.

 

          "Look how beautiful she is!" Charlie giggled. The doctors finished cleaning her, and then cleared her breathing passages, making sure that she could breath. When Harper starting wailing, all the doctors smiled. Crying babies were healthy babies.

 

          "She is beautiful," Richard smiled, tears threatening to spill over.

 

          "Almost like you," Charlie pointed out, reaching Richard's jaw. Richard shook his head.

 

          "No, more like you,"

 

          The doctors let Richard and Charlie out, and took them to another room, where they were allowed to hold Harper—but not for long, because she needed to go to the nursery soon.

 

          "Want to hold her, superman?"

 

          Charlie bit on his lip harshly. His daddies would be in here soon, and he wanted to get some time in with his baby girl before then, but he didn't know how to hold a baby?

 

          "D...Don't know how?" Charlie whispered. Richard chuckled, and held Harper in one arm, patting the bed for Charlie to sit, which was just what he did while Richard worked to put the small baby in his arms.

 

          "S-She’s so little." Charlie smiled up at Richard who brushed a piece of hair from his face. "She’s a baby, of course she’s small. But she’ll get bigger one day." He sat beside his husband who made kissy faces at the little child.

 

          She had red hair and blue eyes, even if she was still blind in her new surroundings, they sparkled under the light.

 

          "She has your eyes." Richard pointed out. "She has your...nose." Charlie giggled.

 

          It was then that both their fathers came in, Louis being first to barge through the door. "Oh, let me see! Let me see!" He squealed, spiking over to the bed where the two sat, baby Harper staring up at her blur of a grandfather. "Oh my goodness, she’s so precious." Harry whined.

 

          Zayn and Niall stood in the background; still unsure of what to do Niall himself was scared to go near the child, in case he hurt her, while Zayn was in shock. Shocked that the same little boys he watched play fire trucks in his living room now had a child and matching wedding rings.

 

          Zayn couldn't believe that this was happening. He felt so old, and immediately felt nostalgic about everything. Niall was smiling like an idiot, looking at his grandchild, happiness evident in his eyes.

 

          "Zaynie, we are grandpas!" Niall giggled.

 

          "Yeah," Zayn smiled, "You're old,"

 

          "Hey!" Niall protested, "You're older,"

 

          They kissed, and then took turns holding Harper, who was beautiful, and so much like her daddies, other than her flame red hair.

 

          But, even with the strange add-on, she resembled them to a tee and Zayn didn't know if he could possibly be prouder.

 

          He was proud of his sons, his family. He was even proud of himself for making it through all this, for creating such a happy ending, for blessing these people with the lives they had today. Without Zayn in their lives, none of this would be possible.

 

          Jay wouldn't have the family she has, Harry and Louis would never have known Liam, so intern, would have never meet there son. Liam would never have met his wife, Ali. It was Zayn that hooked them up after all?

 

          Zayn was happy with how his life turned out. He was grateful Jay took them in; he was loved, and loved what he had and wouldn't change it for the world.

 

          Eventually they took Harper from the room and headed for the nursery. Of course, Charlie followed, pulling Richard behind him. They stood outside, Charlie pressing his nose to the glass and peered in to see all of the little boys and girls.

 

          "Harper is the moistest pretty," Charlie giggled.

 

          And really, she was. She was beautiful. Her big blue eyes standing out like oceans compared to the other babies eyes that were brown and green and blue. Harper was easy to spot and so calm, making small noises and mocking her arms around, staring up into the light above her.

 

          "I think she's going to be smart," Richard smiled.

 

          "What do you mean?" Richard stared over at his husband curiously. What did Charlie mean? Wasn't she already smart?

 

          "She won’t be like me." Charlie put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. Their fathers now stood beside them, their faces sad including Niall's.

 

          "Charlie, you are smart. Why would you think otherwise?" Richard sighed, pressing a kiss to his husband’s temple. "I feel in love with the smartest man I've ever known, now stop doubting yourself."

 

          Richard chuckled, wrapping his arms around Charlie from behind him, rubbing soothing circles on his hips. "And even if Harper is like you, she'll still be smart." He mentioned and Charlie smiled.

 

          They stood there a little longer, watching their little baby girl be treated and watched over by gentle and kind nurses. Charlie was still in awe that this was his little girl, his own baby. He and Richard would raise her, and teach her how to walk, and watch her go to school, and the thought of all of that excited him. They had a future waiting for them, a bright one, with their whole family surrounding them and helping them through it. Charlie knew that everything was going to be okay, and Richard was there to ensure that.

 

          It was getting late now, but Charlie couldn't be torn from the glass window, not when his little girl was on the other side. "Charlie?" Niall's small voice came in his ear and he turned around, gazing at his father. "Hi daddy," Charlie giggled, turning back to stare at his daughter. "Everyone went to sleep but I wanted to come see you." Niall sighed.

 

          Both stood with their noses pressed to the window, fogging the glass with hot breath. "What if she’s like us daddy?" Charlie wondered aloud.

 

          "She'll still be the same, it'll just make her special. That’s what your dadda said. He says were special and no one sees that." Niall sighed.

 

          "I'll love her anyways." Charlie said proudly, leaning against his father. "You’re gonna be a good dad." Niall giggled.

 

          "Like you where?" Charlie wondered, wrapping Niall in a tight hug. "I hope so,"

 

          "Well I will try," Charlie smiled, puffing out his chest proudly, "Will Harper call me dadda, or daddy, or papa?"

 

          "Whatever she decides," Niall giggled, "But I like Daddy,"

 

          "Because you're my daddy," Charlie said, falling into his father's arms.

 

          Zayn yawned, waking up and walking the hall, stopping when he saw Niall and Charlie hugging in front of the nursery. He smiled at them, tears coming to his eyes.

 

          "Beautiful," Richard mumbled. Zayn jumped, and turned, facing his son in law.

 

          "I know, they are," Zayn agreed.

 

          Richard smiled, walking over to Zayn who slung his arm over Richard shoulder, even though he was the smaller of the two.

 

          "You'll take care of him, right?" Zayn whispered. "Of course," Richard ensured.

 

          "You’re a good man Richard, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You reminded me so much of myself and I know Niall could have had someone better but...I know now that Charlie wouldn't want anyone else, so take care of him, please...Take care of my little boy." Zayn choked out, his eyes swelling.

 

          Richard couldn't help but hug Zayn, burying his face in his father in laws neck because both men felt weak.

 

          Zayn felt weaker then when he gave his sons away on their wedding day, because now, there was no taking it back. They had a family and that was inseparable.

 

          Richard felt weak because he had never heard Zayn talk like that and it made him queasy because this was his life now. Charlie was the one who slept in his arms and breathed against his skin, Harper was the one who filled their spare room with pink blankets and giraffes, he was living his dream.

 

_And it was fucking beautiful._

**_And they all lived happily ever after_ **

**The End…With New Beginnings.**


End file.
